


Las probabilidades del destino

by Heda_YLH



Category: The100(TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke acaba de tener una pésima entrevista de trabajo en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella, sin conformarse, el destino ha logrado que pierda su vuelo y quedandose varada en un aeropuerto practicamente vacio donde la única compañia es una joven de ojos verdes que ha decidido que aquel sería su último viaje a esa ciudad. La fascinación de la una por la otra crece conforme la noche pasa entre pequeñas vergüenzas de Clarke, malos consejos de Raven y el encanto natural de Lexa, el problema es que a ninguna se le ha ocurrido preguntar a donde se dirigen y la noche no es eterna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia que empezó como un one shot para sobrevivir la angustia previa al 3x16 que termino siendo un proyecto un poco más largo de lo pensado.

**(Clarke 00:01):** Perdí el vuelo, Abby va a matarme.

**(Raven 00:02):** No te preocupes por ella ;)

**(Clarke 00:02):** ¡Raven!

**(Raven 00:07):** Sabes que bromeo – no lo hago - ¿a qué hora sale el siguiente?

**(Clarke 00:08):** A las 5 de la mañana, al parecer han retrasado el resto de los vuelos.

**(Raven 00:15):** Busca en que entretenerte Clarkie, yo ya tengo asegurada una excelente noche XD

**(Clarke 00:16):** ¡Aléjate de mi madre! Hablo en serio Raven

**(Clarke 00:20):** Raven, más te vale que estés bromeando.

**(Octavia 00:22):** Griffin, Raven me ha pedido que te diga que tu mamá está bien. Espero que tu vuelo sea agradable J

**(Raven 00:22):** No te preocupes Clarke, dejaré energías para ti también XD

Justo cuando estaba por responderle a Octavia para pedirle que detuviera a Raven, su móvil le indico que quedaba poco menos de 5% de batería, lo que significaba que tenía exactamente dos minutos para conectarlo o quedarse incomunicada hasta llegar a casa.

No había planeado nada de esto. Desde extender su estadía en una ciudad que no era la suya hasta el punto en que perdió su transporte prácticamente con una hora de diferencia, eso no habría sido gran problema de no ser porque estaba en un sitio donde el clima no era tan predictivo y habían tenido que atrasar los vuelos subsecuentes por una tormenta que ni siquiera se situaba cerca. _Era el destino hablando._ No llevaba más que un pequeño bolso y un portafolio, en ninguno de ellos había guardado su cargador porque se suponía que estaría en casa para esa hora.

Se dirigió molesta a la sala de espera que indicaba su boleto. No era tan tarde, pero se encontraba prácticamente vacía, seguramente porque el resto de los pasajeros habían elegido ir a dormir a otro sitio más cómodo en lugar de morir de desesperación entre sillas hechas para torturar el cuerpo humano. No obstante, aun entre la tranquilidad de la sala había una joven mirando distraída por el ventanal la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de la pista de aterrizaje.

Clarke dejo caer sus pertenencias en la butaca a su lado, aun bastante molesta por la broma de Raven y su mala suerte. No reparo en que había demasiado espacio en todo el lugar y había decidido irse a sentar precisamente al lado de la joven por lo que en un momento de claridad intento no parecer tan borde como aparentaba.

“Lo siento, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?” le sonrió apenada cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba con curiosidad.

“Por supuesto,” contesto y segundos después volvió la mirada al horizonte no sin antes acomodarse un rebelde mechón de cabello y lamerse los labios mientras un inocente amago de sonrisa se plasmaba en ellos.

No supo exactamente que de toda aquella combinación fue lo que la atrajo más, pero le fue inevitable apartar la vista de la joven sin inspeccionarla por completo primero. Sus observaciones tempranas la hicieron concluir en que era absolutamente hermosa, la armonía entre el color castaño de su pelo y sus ojos verdes le hacían recordar a la naturaleza, sus facciones eran demasiado perfectas para sólo pasar la vista por ellas una sola ocasión. Clarke se sintió tonta por pensar en aquello, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió mirándola, parando únicamente para definir como _provocadoras_ a sus manos. Si pudiera, le hubiera pedido que dejara que las dibujara. Era la modelo ideal para esa parte de la anatomía tan difícil de representar en sobre un papel.

De un momento a otro se sintió incomoda, probablemente era porque la victima de su agresiva inspección estaba preguntándole con los ojos de que iba todo eso. Clarke sólo pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapada.

“¿Tendrás un cargador contigo?” señalo su móvil en un intento muy torpe de evadir su inquisitiva mirada.

“Si,” fue lacónica respuesta mientras se volvía a su pequeña maleta de viaje y sacaba el objeto, “la única conexión aquí es esa” le señalo unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaban. Clarke no puso atención a su indicación si no al simple ademan que la chica hizo con sus hermosas manos.

“Bueno, quizá pueda vivir un par de horas sin comunicarme” intento bromear Clarke, pero su interlocutora era un público difícil.

“Si lo requieres, puedo prestarte el mío” ofreció amablemente.

Clarke detuvo su mano en el aire mientras tomaba el cargador de las de la joven, entre sus ojos misteriosamente verdes- aunque podía verlos azules o incluso grises si se detenía más- y la tersa piel que fue capaz de tocar, sencillamente su cerebro tuvo un pequeño corte en el intercambio de información.

“¿Estás bien?” le pregunto la chica tras dos segundos de silencio en los que sus manos no se habían separado.

“Si, yo… ehm, no creo necesitar con verdadera urgencia comunicarme con nadie por ahora” se negó aún más torpemente a su ofrecimiento. Sus mejillas sólo tomaron más color cuando su compañera sólo asintió. “Por cierto, mi nombre es Clarke” su presentación era algo tardía pero no fue mal recibida.

“Lexa,” le sonrió ella, “me preguntaba en que momento te presentarías, antes de pedirme un favor o después de terminar de desvestirme con los ojos” le guiño el ojo de forma divertida.

“Oh, no. Estaba viendo tus manos, no lo niego, pero…”

“Es una broma,” se rio Lexa volviendo a acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja. “Sólo quería romper el hielo, llevo horas aquí y lo único entretenido que he encontrado es contar las luces en la pista”

Clarke la miro con recelo. Era una forma muy rara de pasar el tiempo, sobre todo cuando tienes un teléfono con carga y red inalámbrica.

“Soy una negada a la tecnología,” confeso Lexa. “Me estás juzgando, lo veo en tu mirada”

“Claro que no” se negó por completo Clarke, pero sabía que era verdad. Raven siempre le decía que era demasiado transparente en las situaciones menos apropiadas. “Bueno, si un poco”

Lexa tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle una sonrisa para deshacerse de la tensión, pero todo lo que pudo ver Clarke fue como su comisura izquierda se elevaba primero antes de completar el gesto.

“Lo estás volviendo a hacer” señalo Lexa.

Clarke volvió a quedarse congelada observando esos detalles. Estaba cometiendo todos los errores que podían cometerse en situaciones como está.

“Creo que iré a conectar esto” dijo antes de levantarse y buscar la conexión que amablemente le había señalado para poder comunicarse con alguien que la ayudara a dejar de avergonzarse a sí misma frente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora.

“Esta justo ahí” le indico Lexa de nuevo.

“Gracias,” y ahí, Clarke se tropezó con sus propios pies. Parecía que quería ridiculizarse de otra forma que no fuera sólo su actitud, pero Lexa fue lo suficientemente amable para no reírse y preguntarle si estaba bien. “Claro, son los zapatos.”

Oh, Dios… si no fuera porque tenía su cargador y la chica no fuera tan atractiva, seguro se habría mudado de asiento, o inclusive de aeropuerto, dos frases atrás.

**(Clarke 00:31):** ¡Raven!

**(Raven 00:32):** Tranquila Griffin, tu mamá está a salvo… por ahora

**(Clarke 00:32):** Necesito tu ayuda. Con una chica.

**(Raven 00:33):** Pensé que lo tuyo con las chicas no volvería a pasar, olvida a tu mamá. Puedo empezar contigo.

**(Clarke 00:35):** Esto es serio, dime qué hacer si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es observarla de forma que puede considerarse perturbadora y tropezarme frente ella.

**(Raven 00:37):** Eres toda una romántica Clarke Griffin jajaja

**(Raven 00:39):** El secreto, querida kouhai, es que no hay secreto, invítale un café y, sobre todo, deja de mirarla raro. Usa tus “encantos”.

**(Raven 00:40):** ¿Cómo es? Necesito detalles y tu mamá pregunta también.

**(Clarke 00:41):** Por tercera vez, aléjate de mí mama.

**(Clarke 00:42):** Es hermosa, y tiene una sonrisa abrumadora. Sus ojos son del color que desees, depende de tu perspectiva, pero pueden ser verdes o melancólicamente grises…

**(Raven 00:45):** Esto va más allá de mis capacidades. Es una chica en un aeropuerto y está hablando contigo, creo que deberías preguntarle su destino antes de imaginarte casada y con hijos, Clarkie.

**(Octavia 00:46):** ¡Has conocido a una chica! Espero que no hayas perdido el avión sólo para quedarte a charlar.

**(Raven 00:46):** ¡Deja de hablar con nosotras y ve con ella!

**(Raven 00:46):** Olvida eso, queremos detalles Griffin, mantennos al tanto.

Clarke dejo el móvil y decidió regresar con Lexa. Nada de lo que le habían dicho le ayudaba realmente, aunque pudo rescatar dos puntos importantes de su conversación con Raven.

“Espero que no se hayan preocupado,” dijo Lexa cuando Clarke tomo asiento.

“Oh, no. Quizá estén vendiendo mis pertenencias por internet mientras hablamos” se río de su broma, pero Lexa no conocía a sus amigas. A decir verdad, no se conocían de otra cosa que no fuera el nombre, “¿Vienes de paso también?” señalo Clarke a su pequeño bolso de viaje.

“Si, visite a… una vieja _amiga_ ” suspiro.

Clarke interpreto ese suspiro y la frase como Raven lo habría hecho: _vieja amiga igual a ex novia._

“¿A ti que te trae aquí?” añadió Lexa observando las dos cosas que Clarke llevaba consigo.

“Una muy mala entrevista de trabajo,” indico con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza a su portafolio. “Soy diseñadora y artista en mis tiempos libres” sonrió mientras decía aquello, era la frase con la que su mamá solía definirla, “así que quise venir a probar suerte, pero terminé en un bar con un montón de gente y una negativa instantánea para el puesto” alzo los hombros. Ya no le parecía algo tan malo, “¿Tú también perdiste el avión o retrasaron tu vuelo?” pregunto en un cambio rápido de tema, sugerencia del criterio robado de Raven Reyes.

“Ninguna, me gusta viajar en horas que a nadie más le apetece. Es más tranquilo” confeso Lexa, “¿puedo ver tus dibujos?”

“Primero tendrías que invitarme un café” aquello salió inesperadamente de sus labios, tan pronto lo hubo dicho, sus mejillas le ardieron de la pena.

_Esto no le pasaría a Raven nunca, por Dios, ¡no le pasaría a nadie!_

Lexa abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero era demasiado amable como para negarse de inmediato.

“Yo, estoy bromeando, puedes verlos sin necesidad de un café, es más tómalos son todos tuyos,” añadió y puso el portafolio en las manos de Lexa. “Iré a ahogarme en lo primero que vea”

Lexa siguió escuchándola mientras decidía como proseguir ante toda la verborrea de Clarke, pero en sus labios estaba creciendo otro amago de una sonrisa. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero aquella rubia la estaba fascinando de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho ese día.

“Puedes callarme cuando lo creas necesario,” termino Clarke después de un pequeño discurso que más allá de embarazoso, le resulto adorable a Lexa. La chica no llevaba más de unos minutos de conocerla, pero estaba intentándolo con mucha fuerza.

“Es una pena que decidas guardar silencio justo cuando iba a decirte que el café de este sitio es estupendo,” Lexa se levantó y le extendió la mano a Clarke.  _¿Cuantas veces en la vida podía invitarle un café a una completa extraña a la mitad de la noche y que esto realmente te resultara intrigante?_

Clarke asió su mano dubitativa e imitándola se puso de pie, anonadada por su suerte.

“¿Estás segura? No quiero que pierdas la cuenta de las luces en la pista”

“Clarke…”

“Griffin” completo en un susurro ella aún más distraída por la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre. De un momento a otro su nombre pronunciado con aquella voz se convirtió en su sonido favorito.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?_

“Estoy segura de que las luces seguirán ahí cuando volvamos”

_Oh, Dios, esta chica no pierde el tiempo._ Pensó Clarke internamente. Su plan improvisado no llegaba más lejos, necesitaba ayuda con más urgencia que antes.

“Tengo que ir por mi teléfono primero, no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo.” Dijo apenada. Lexa asintió y Clarke fue a encontrarse con los consejos más raros de su vida en forma de mensajes.

**(Raven 01:01)** Clarke, contesta. Hazlo por tu gente,

**(Raven 01:02)** Espero que estés realmente ocupada como para no poder contestar 

**(Raven 01:02)** ¿Ya le preguntaste dónde vive? ¿Le gustan los gatos? Es una pregunta básica de supervivencia en este mundo hostil Clarkie.

**(Raven 01:05)** Ni tu mamá ni yo creíamos que fueras una chica fácil, Griffin. Estamos decepcionadas.

**(Raven 01:06)** Por Dios Griffin, espero que no estés avergonzándote a ti misma y a mis enseñanzas con ella.

**(Clarke 01:10)** Estoy en problemas.

**(Raven 01:11)** Ya hablamos de esto, las niñas no te pueden embarazar…

**(Clarke 01:12)** Muy graciosa Raven. Ya le invité un café, creo, no lo sé

**(Raven 01:12)** ¿Cómo no puedes saber si le invitaste un café?

**(Clarke 01:12)** ¿ahora qué hago? Nunca he llegado tan lejos.

**(Raven 01:012)** Haz lo que yo haría.

**(Clarke 01:13)** Ya lo has dicho, no soy tan fácil.

**(Raven 01:15)** Jaja Griffin, hilarante. Estás sola en esto y no se te ocurra llamarle a tu mamá. Ya está durmiendo.

Se preguntó porque seguía pidiéndole consejos a Raven cuando era obvio que terminaría burlándose de ella de alguna forma. Opto por silenciar el móvil, sabiendo que la chica no cedería tan fácil con sus comentarios mordaces. Quizá en otra ocasión le preguntaría a Octavia, después de todo ella había sido quien invito a salir a Lincoln y parecía llevarlo bastante bien.

Lexa ya estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa para dos en el rincón de esa pequeña cafetería abandonada en un aeropuerto a media noche. No era la típica cadena comercial y por eso le costó a Clarke encontrarla de inmediato, parecía cliente frecuente del sitio o quizá era Lexa quien parecía pertenecer en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera.

Estaba fascinada. Debía admitirlo.

Después de todo, cuántas veces en la vida puedes perder un vuelo y quedar varada en un aeropuerto donde la única compañía posible era aquella chica.

La respuesta fue un grito interno en la mente de Clarke y las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas.

“¿Puedo sentarme aquí?” pregunto tomando el respaldo de la silla libre.

“No,” respondió Lexa automáticamente, “Estoy esperando a una chica rubia con unos ojos exasperantemente azules e intenciones misteriosas, temo que se ha perdido o tropezado en el camino”

“Muy graciosa” se río de mala gana Clarke, rindiéndose ante la sonrisa de Lexa de inmediato.

“Me tomé la libertad de escoger” comento Lexa, “un _borgia_ para ti, supuse que no eras chica de un solo sabor” acerco el café a Clarke.

“¿Eres experta en leer el tipo de café que toma la gente?”

“No, sólo me imagine que no querrías algo monótono para esta hora,” ahí estaba de nuevo, esa inusual sonrisa que se originaba en la comisura izquierda y aquel mechón que necesitaba ser acomodado de nuevo.

No tuvo otra opción que probarlo para saber si Lexa no le había pedido una especie de brebaje asqueroso, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse con una exquisita mezcla entre chocolate y café condimentado perfectamente con la canela y un ligero toque de naranja.

“No puedo decir que te hayas equivocado en elegir,” reseño Clarke jugando una carta de indiferencia mientras veía como Lexa la miraba con expectación y daba un trago corto a su propio café. “¿Puedo saber qué haz pedido tú?”

“Expresso doble,” revelo sencillamente, “Es la bebida perfecta para aquellos que peleamos con nuestros sueños”

“¿De qué sueños huyes precisamente?” pregunto Clarke de forma inocente deleitándose con la dulzura de su propio café.

“Prometiste que me mostrarías tus dibujos si te compraba un café,” le recordó Lexa para evadir su pregunta.

“Creo que tengo otra petición antes,” pronunció Clarke seriamente, pero Lexa fue incapaz de evitar reírse de su cara. Parecía que el cliché del bigote por la espuma del café no era tan equivocado y su distracción no lo suficientemente superficial.

“Sólo dilo,” dijo entre risas Lexa. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más cuando el gesto los alcanzaba.

Clarke paso una servilleta por sus labios apenada, pero con determinación, “Nos depara una espera de horas aun, así que, si no te molesta…”

“Ya he aceptado Clarke,” La forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre estaba por convertirse en su sonido favorito.

“¿Puedo dibujarte? Al menos tus manos, son fascinantes” soltó Clarke con un tono que podría resultarle inquietante a su compañera.

“Es la primera vez que me hacen ese cumplido,” contesto Lexa.

“Lo siento, fue inapropiado”

“Inesperado quizá, pero lejos de ser inapropiado” le guiño el ojo Lexa.

Era el coqueteo más obvio al que podría haber aspirado, pero se las arregló para arruinarlo. Raven tenía razón, estaba dejando de lado cualquier impráctico consejo que le hubiera dado jamás.

Dio un sorbo corto a su café y le sonrió en respuesta mientras le extendía su portafolio a la joven con cierta renuencia. Por supuesto, olvido que no llevaban un orden y había añadido algunas de sus obras más atrevidas por recomendación de sus amigas, sólo por si su entrevistador le pedía que le mostrase algo un poco más _incitador_.

Casi se ahoga con el café cuando Lexa alzo ambas cejas sorprendida por el primer diseño que sacó Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de sólo decir: “Espero que no pretendas dibujarme como a una de tus chicas francesas” asevero con tono ligero, lo suficiente para que afirmara su negativa pero no tan grave como para descartar que era una broma.

Las mejillas de Clarke, en realidad todo su rostro fue atacado por un rubor más allá de lo normal. Quizá había roto un record esa noche. Era tanta su suerte con haberse encontrado con alguien como Lexa que el destino había decidido que todas sus interacciones serían bochornosas.

“Lo siento, no se suponía que tendrías que ver estos” se apresuró a decir mientras seleccionaba material más adecuado.

“Está bien, me gusta tu técnica y veo tu fascinación por dibujar manos” río Lexa, derrochando encanto cada vez que lo hacía. Paso sus dedos entre otros de sus trabajos, decidiendo que Clarke era una chica con talento y pasión. “Es una lástima que no hayan apreciado tu trabajo en la entrevista. Su perdida”

Una pequeña corriente recorrió la espalda de Clarke cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Por sus primeras impresiones, sabía que Lexa era demasiado amable para decir algo negativo, pero aquello había sonado tan genuino que no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago. Recordó el consejo de Raven, no precisamente el de no imaginarse con ella en un futuro- era algo tarde para ello-, y ataco con una serie de preguntas.

“¿Tú a que te dedicas?”

“A demostrar que la vida es algo más que sólo sobrevivir,” respondió Lexa sin pensarlo mientras seguía distraída con sus dibujos. Clarke sólo pudo mirarla extrañada sin entender verdaderamente de que iba aquello, “Estudio leyes en mi tiempo libre” contesto de la misma forma en la que la rubia había presentado su trabajo.

“¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad precisamente?”

“Esa pregunta ya la formulaste y la conteste, lo recuerdo bien” dio otro trago a su café mirándola, casi retando a que continuara con sus preguntas.

“Si, lo siento, no suelo hacer esto a menudo” se disculpó Clarke. Raven la miraría con desaprobación si estuviera ahí.

“¿Qué exactamente? ¿preguntar cosas o coquetear con una chica a mitad de la noche en un aeropuerto casi vacío?” Definitivamente la chica era abogada. No se andaba con rodeos.

“¿Las dos?” dudo Clarke.

Lexa alzo una ceja.

Clarke sintió como si hubiera puesto una barrera con aquella respuesta y no estaba segura de cómo solucionarlo. Para bien o para mal, su teléfono empezó a vibrar en ese preciso instante y la persona que le llamaba era la única que podría haber esperado que le salvara de tan incómoda situación.

“Tengo que responder,” se disculpó.

“No lo sientas.”

Clarke se preguntó cómo es que aquella mujer podía arreglárselas para decir las palabras correctas.

“En serio, seguiré aquí cuando termines tu llamada,” le insto cuando la artista dudo entre contestar o quedarse en su sitio.

“ _Clarke Griffin, ¿por qué no contestas tus mensajes?_ ” escucho la voz de Raven gritarle al otro lado de la línea.

“Porque estoy intentando sobrevivir a mis errores,” le espeto. “No sé cómo demonios me he metido en esto”

“ _Para empezar, ¿cómo es que una chica te detuvo en un aeropuerto Clarke?_ ” la voz de Octavia se coló en la conversación.

“Hey, esto no lo planee. Sólo sucedió”

“ _Estoy consciente de ello, Clarke no puede vivir el momento. Esta fue buena suerte_ ” interrumpió Raven reflexionando un par de segundos, “ _Demasiada suerte._ ”

“ _Coincido y compadezco a la chica desde ahora_ ” añadió Octavia.

“ _Concentrémonos, ¿ya le preguntaste si le gustan los gatos?_ ”

“Claro Raven, voy a atacarla con un estereotipo. Ni siquiera sé si es gay…”

“ _Clarke, cariño, ni siquiera sabes si tú eres gay_ ” la observación de Raven era válida.

“Nylah…”

“ _Nylah no conto, estabas molesta por Finn y ebria. MUY ebria._ ” Señalo Octavia. La única con un poco de cordura en esa conversación tan extraña.

“ _Finn no cuenta, es como un paso obligado en la vida estar con él_ ” bromeo Raven, el asentimiento por Clarke y Octavia fue automático “ _Averigua si es gay primero y partamos desde ahí_ ”

“¿Cómo hago eso?” le pregunto Clarke desesperada.

“ _Mira sus dedos, si el índice es más corto que el anular. Ya la tienes_ ” dijo Octavia convencida.

Pero fue la pregunta de Raven la prueba definitiva, “ _¿Ya te miro los pechos?_ ”

“¡Raven!”

“ _Concluyo que no. Ya tienes la forma de averiguarlo, ve y descubre si has encontrado a tu alma gemela Griffin._ ” Le ordeno Raven con tono claro. “ _Hazme sentir orgullosa._ ”

“ _No hagas nada que yo no haría_ ” recomendó Octavia antes de despedirse.

Bueno, considerando que Octavia conoció a Lincoln de una forma bastante cuestionable, el límite estaba entre algo que Raven haría y aquello que O. evitaría… lo cual dejaba a Clarke con un amplio rango de posibilidades con Lexa esa noche.

Lexa iba por su segunda taza de café cuando Clarke volvió apenada. La llamada había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla, pero no para darle ideas de como proseguir así que decidió hacer algo que usualmente no hacia: Improvisar. Lo que podía ser traducido en dejar que Lexa dirigiera las cosas, lo hacía muy bien.

 Lo único que hizo con doble intención fue retirarse la chaqueta que llevaba y sutilmente desabrochar un botón. Fue la primera vez en toda la noche que vio algo parecido a un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lexa.

“¿Todo bien?”

“Si, sólo hace calor aquí” era una gran mentira, pero tampoco tenía el suficiente frío para resentirlo de momento.

“Te haré una pregunta directa Clarke,”

“Soy bisexual, bueno, en realidad estoy explorando mis opciones… no era esa tu pregunta, ¿verdad?” Lexa negó lentamente tras la pausa de Clarke. “¿En algún momento de la noche vas a callarme cuando diga algo inapropiado?”

“Y privarme de verte avergonzada, ¿cuán egoísta crees que puedo ser?” se río, “En realidad te iba a preguntar si habías pasado por este aeropuerto antes”

“No, es la primera vez que vengo aquí” aceptó Clarke.

“En ese caso, tienes que venir conmigo” la apresuro a tomarse lo que restaba del café y le cogió de la mano – otra vez- guiándola por un par de pasillos hasta que fueron capaces de encontrarse con unas escaleras. Por supuesto la puerta decía _Acceso restringido,_ pero eso no iba a interrumpir el aire de aventura con el que Lexa te impulsaba a ir tras ella.

Pasaron un par de pisos antes de llegar al verdadero destino. La gélida brisa del exterior golpeo a Clarke con fuerza, se arrepentía de haberse quitado la chaqueta en la cafetería, pero estaría loca si pretendía regresar por ella sólo por un poco de frío.

Lexa camino casi al final de la enorme terraza. No era un sitio mágico ni nada que se le pareciera, pero en sus ojos diviso cierta fascinación.

“Vaya…” comento Clarke sin entender nada.

Lexa regreso y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado, llevándola justo al lugar donde ella estuvo segundos antes. El cálido contacto con la piel de Lexa la hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa, había sido agradable tener sus manos sobre ella. Agradeció por un momento la oscuridad porque seguro su rostro estaba al rojo vivo.

“Estas congelándote, ten” Lexa se quitó su propio abrigo y se lo extendió a Clarke con decisión. En realidad, con bastante autoridad.

“No es necesario, puedo soportarlo…” quiso decir, pero Lexa ya la había obligado a introducir ambos brazos. Era una mujer que no aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta, “Ok, bien.” Pudo decir después de someterse voluntariamente a su imposición.

Estaba preparada para muchas cosas después de que su vuelo fuera cancelado, pero nunca para padecer tan buena suerte en una sola noche. No pensó que terminaría hablando con una extraña que le resultaría tan atractiva, mucho menos el consecuente café y ahora esta pequeña aventura en la azotea de un aeropuerto en una ciudad completamente desconocida.

En serio, ¿ _cuáles era las posibilidades de que todo aquello pasara?_

Mientras su mente volaba entre cálculos y probabilidades. Lexa pensaba en causas y consecuencias. Había prometido que ese sería el último año que volvería a visitarla, quería empezar de nuevo. Decidió ir por última vez a despedirse, sabía que sería una noche insufrible porque tras tomar el vuelo estaría diciendo adiós por última vez.

No obstante, su noche cambio cuando una pequeña rubia de mal humor decidió sentarse justo a su lado poco después de que Lexa optó por disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que había descubierto en aquel solitario sitio a través de los años en cada visita anual. No le habría resultado tan encantadora de no haber sido por su actitud, pudo sólo sentarse y guardar silencio, pero decidió sentarse y volver cada segundo un completo deleite para su sentido de humor.

Aquel año era el último que iba, aquel era el último vuelo que tomaba a esa ciudad y, aun así _, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?_

“Descubrí este sitio un par de años atrás,” dijo por fin Lexa. Clarke sólo esperaba una explicación para que la hiciera pasar por el frío, “Si esperas lo suficiente puede sorprenderte” le dijo mirando entre la oscuridad donde las luces de la pista se perdían, pero segundos después regresaban. Era un vaivén, un pequeño espectáculo alzándose entre la calma del lugar. “Además, el amanecer se ve estupendo desde aquí” señalo Lexa.

Clarke se escandalizo pensando en que la mantendría ahí por tanto tiempo.

“Pero creo que la verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí era para estar completamente solas” comento Lexa sonriendo con cierta timidez.

Clarke no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero fue muy consciente de que su boca quedo completamente seca cuando escucho la palabra _solas._

“¿Te gustan los gatos?” pregunto de la nada.

“¿Qué?” Lexa rio desconcertada.

“Lo siento, no sé de dónde vino esa pregunta” se disculpó Clarke.

“Personalmente me gustan más los perros, pero jamás descartaría otras opciones para mascotas” contesto Lexa para restarle toda la importancia a su pregunta.

“A mí también me gustan más los perros,” añadió la rubia sonriendo.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el silencio que surgió. Clarke aún estaba desconcertada por todos los matices que había en sus pupilas, eran fácilmente los ojos más inusualmente bonitos que había tenido la suerte de mirar en toda su vida.

Por su parte, Lexa se atrevió a perderse en los tiernos ojos azules de Clarke, había algo en ellos que la fascinaban, no sabía si era su brillo eterno o la alegría que no dejaba de llegar a ellos cada momento. Era como observar una sonrisa eterna en ellos. Sabía que, de darse una oportunidad, podría perderse con gusto en ellos y dejarse embargar por esas emociones también. Hacía años que no sentía algo así al reflejarse en unos ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, aquella hermosa joven que en un principio sólo le hipnotizo, ahora estaba generando cierta calidez en su pecho.

“En serio moriría por dibujarte,” se aventuró a confesar Clarke. “Y creo que es una gran hora para llevarlo a cabo”

Lexa asintió en silencio y se dirigieron a la sala de espera que había originado aquel inesperado encuentro. Clarke no era una chica que perdiera el tiempo, tan pronto pudo poner sus manos en una hoja en blanco y un lápiz se perdió en trazos delgados que llevaron a plasmar rápidamente detalles del rostro de su objeto de atracción.

“¿Eres consciente de tu rostro cuando dibujas?” preguntó Lexa. “Porque tus labios parecen dispuestos para proporcionarte un suspiro robado en cualquier segundo”

Clarke se sonrojo. “Y lo están” declaro sin reparos, “al menos por ahora”

Lexa hizo un amago de sonrisa mordiéndose un labio para limitar el gesto y prosiguió a entretener a la artista con otra pregunta: “Dime, _Clarke_ , ¿Qué te gusta más el atardecer o el amanecer?”

“Ehm… ¿el atardecer?” dijo distraída.

“No lo has considerado siquiera, _Clarke_ ” riño Lexa.

“Creo que es romántico,” encogió los hombros Clarke. “Deberías iluminarme con tu respuesta” la reto.

“Prefiero el amanecer,” respondió ella deteniéndose sólo un instante para justificar su respuesta, “Muchos eventos trascendentales se dan por la noche, creo que visualizar la primera luz del día ayuda a esclarecer que son reales y, con suerte, perpetuos”

“¿Puedo cambiar mi respuesta?” comento Clarke tras escuchar las palabras de la futura abogada, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. “Creo que necesitaré otro favor de tu parte” observo, cambiando de tema porque sus ilusiones comenzaban a incrementarse, “¿podría tomarte una foto? No creo poder terminar mi obra maestra sin tener los exactos colores y, no vengo del todo preparada para hacerte justicia sólo con carboncillo” confeso apenada.

“A estas alturas, creo que me es imposible decirte que no, Clarke” expreso a su vez Lexa, “Pero a mis manos no. No sé qué ideas raras traigas en mente” la rubia sólo negó con la cabeza divertida.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie para tomar los mejores planos de Lexa, tenía una línea mandibular perfecta, tanto que haría llorar a muchos si admiraban el conjunto de sus bellos rasgos faciales. En el caso de Clarke sólo la hacían perder por segundos enteros la sinapsis entre sus neuronas, pero quién era Lexa para sacarla de su embelesamiento, ¿no?

“Tendré que sacar una de tu ojo, ¿te molestaría?”

“Claro que no,”

Clarke se acercó más allá de lo prudente para enfocar adecuadamente la pupila de Lexa, en un punto pudo sentir la respiración de la morena sobre la piel de sus propias manos. Estaba tan cerca que, en lugar de enfocar sus ojos, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y preguntarse si aún podría degustar el sabor a café en ellos. No parecía que Lexa pensara diferente por la forma en la que no perdía de vista los de Clarke.

El móvil ya no estaba en medio de sus rostros, sólo había una mirada demasiada intensa y un magnetismo casi imposible de ignorar. Clarke ya había acortado todo el camino que podía, sólo faltaba que Lexa completara esos centímetros que las mantenían alejadas y estaba haciéndolo… cuando el celular de Clarke comenzó a vibrar como loco.

El hechizo se rompió en ese mismo segundo. Lexa se aclaró la garganta un poco incomoda y Clarke juro que mataría a quien se le hubiera ocurrido llamar en ese momento, y no lo decía en vano, si la pantalla decía Raven, la chica tendría contados los días sobre ese planeta.

“Maldita sea Rae, eres muy inoportuna.” Reprendió Clarke contestando automáticamente la llamada.

“ _Imagina mi sorpresa cuando he llamado a tu apartamento y Octavia me ha dicho que te quedaste atrapada en el aeropuerto_ ,” la voz de su mamá resonó al otro lado de la línea. “ _Podrías haberme avisado Clarke, esta clase de irresponsabilidad no la esperaba de ti_ ”

“Lo siento, lo olvide por completo” se disculpó bajando su tono completamente avergonzada.

“ _Lo peor ha sido cuando Raven me dijo que perdiste el vuelo por una chica, ¿es en serio Clarke?_ ” su cara debió ser un verdadero poema ya que hasta Lexa te miro preocupada.

Lexa no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando aquel infernal aparato interrumpió algo que había estado esperando desde que Clarke se sentó a su lado y que ni siquiera sabía que deseaba tanto. Pero tuvo oportunidad para observar el dibujo en el que la rubia estaba trabajando antes de que todo aquello sucediera.

Podría decirlo con una somera exploración por sus otros trabajos, Clarke era talentosa. Pero ese trabajo sobrepasaba lo que muchos podían hacer en una sala de espera con una iluminación que dejaba a desear muchísimo y una modelo que no dejaba de moverse incitando los sonrojos de su autora. Si así era como Clarke la percibía, se declaraba completa y absolutamente intrigada para descubrir de que otra forma la veía la rubia.

Mientras Clarke seguía discutiendo con alguien por el teléfono Lexa escribió un pequeño mensaje en el margen de su dibujo. Había sido una velada estupenda, pero debía aceptar que estaba por llegar a su fin, en menos de una hora su vuelo salía y aquella perfecta extraña volvía a ser sólo eso. Aunque la aventura había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y estaría agradecida con la oportunidad de, al menos, haberle conocido.

La pequeña sala de espera empezó a tener más afluencia de viajeros madrugadores. El anonimato y la privacidad que habían estado compartiendo se fugó sin que Lexa ni Clarke se dieran cuenta.

“Raven exagero, perdí el vuelo porque la gente del trabajo me invito una copa tras la entrevista,”

“ _Entonces, ¿perdiste tu vuelo por irte a beber?_ ”

“¡No! El tiempo aquí es impredecible, retrasaron mi vuelo…”

“ _Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando regreses sana y salva, tengo que regresar a trabajar_ ” finalizo Abby, “ _No creas que lo olvidaré_ ”

“Te llamaré en cuanto aterrice, ¿está bien?” prometió, “algo más antes de colgar, ¿Raven te ha dicho algo raro?”

“ _No, deberías ser un poco más como ella Clarke, al menos sabe lo que quiere_ ” y dicho esto la llamada finalizo.

Era el momento de Clarke de reñir a Raven por delatarla ante su madre, pero se encontró con más de doscientos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada esperando más detalles sobre la misteriosa chica que la tenía embrujada.

**(Raven 03:20)** Te lo digo ya Clarke, quiero estar en la boda.

**(Raven 03:25)** No puedo creer que no te dignaras a enviarme nunca una foto Griffin, te la pedí hace 20 mensajes. Por cierto, tu mamá llamo preocupada…

**(Octavia 03:40)** Rae al fin se durmió. Ten un excelente vuelo.

Para responder a la insistencia de Raven, pero presumir su suerte, Clarke envió una de sus bien logradas fotografías al grupo que compartía con ambas por mensaje y guardo el móvil.

Te volviste a sentar al lado de Lexa justo como la primera vez hacia horas atrás. Ya había más gente esperando por su vuelo, definitivamente la magia de la noche había pasado.

“¿Todo bien?” te pregunto.

“Lo vendieron todo” bromeaste y por primera vez se río de tu broma.

Segundos después empezaron a notificar cuales vuelos saldrían empezarían a ser transbordados en los siguientes minutos, el tuyo fue el primero.

“Me la he pasado muy bien,” confesaste en un susurro.

“Ha sido una experiencia fuera de cualquier expectativa,” coincidió Lexa, “Nunca fue tan placentero conocer a alguien a mitad de la noche en un aeropuerto abandonado, invitarle un café y ser dibujada en el transcurso” sonrió. Clarke sintió un nudo en el estómago.

“Si, cuáles son las probabilidades, ¿cierto?”

Lexa se mostró sorprendida con tu elección de palabras, “Cierto”

Compartieron una mirada aún más íntima de cualquiera en toda la noche y fue cuando Clarke recordó que llevaba el abrigo de Lexa y el suyo había sido abandonado en la pequeña cafetería.

“Oh, diablos, lo había olvidado” le regreso la chaqueta a Lexa apenada por no poder embriagarse una vez más con su aroma sin verse demasiado intensa. “Debo volver por la mía,”

En ese momento vocearon el primer vuelo de la mañana, Clarke estaba tan perdida en la idea de ir a recuperar su abrigo que no puso atención ni a la notificación ni a la pregunta de Lexa.

“Están llamando a mi vuelo… Sabes, hay algo que no te he preguntado en toda la noche” expuso Lexa, “¿Cuál es tu destino?”

Pero Clarke se había ido en búsqueda de su prenda creyendo que tendría suficiente tiempo y Lexa no había escuchado que iría a buscarlo por atender al llamado para subir a su avión. Se vio muy decepcionada cuando la rubia desapareció entre la gente que estaba llegando, la chica había dejado su portafolio abandonado a su lado, quizá con la esperanza de volver y encontrarlos a ambos aun ahí.

Lexa lo inspecciono esperando que contuviera los datos de Clarke o algo que pudiera ayudarla a localizarla, pero no tuvo suerte.

Escucho el último llamado de su vuelo y tuvo que aceptar su derrota.

//

“Hola, hace unas horas deje una chaqueta en la pequeña mesa de allá” se acercó Clarke a la chica que atendía la cafetería.

“Eres la chica que estaba con Lexa, ¿no? ¿la chica del borgia?” pregunto y Clarke asintió. “Gran chica, es una lástima que haya decidido que esta ciudad ya no sería su destino favorito” comento desilusionada, “hablar con ella es un deleite”

“¿Cómo sabes que ya no volverá?”

“Ella me lo dijo un par de horas antes de venir contigo por un café. Era mi cliente esporádica favorita” señalo con nostalgia, extendiéndole la prenda. “que tengan un excelente vuelo”

Tan pronto te diste la vuelta y empezaste a correr de regreso a la sala de espera recibiste un mensaje de Raven, quien aparentemente había despertado ya.

**(Raven 04:57)** Escúchame bien- o léeme con detalle, lo que prefieras- eres una maldita con suerte. Esa clase de chicas no suelen estar ahí para que alguien como tú las conozca. Más te vale y lo digo muy en serio, que al menos hayas conseguido su número telefónico Clarke Griffin.

**(Raven 04:57)** Y si lo tienes, es mejor que me lo pases porque tú no la mereces :P

Clarke lejos de enojarse le dio la razón por primera vez a Raven en mucho tiempo.

“ _Pasajeros del vuelo 214, puerta 2_ ” llamaron por el altavoz.

Demonios, era su vuelo.

Clarke prácticamente corrió, esperaba despedirse de Lexa y hacer caso del único consejo útil de Raven pero tan pronto llego a su sitio y se encontró con asiento vacio y sus cosas ausentes sintió como el corazón se subía a su garganta.

No le había preguntado su destino.

No le había preguntado su apellido.

No le había preguntado su número.

Y no sabía prácticamente nada de ella…

Se había dedicado a disfrutar de su compañía e inventarse un futuro ficticio a su lado que había olvidado por completo obtener los datos que podrían haberlo hecho real. Se sentó derrotada en la silla que ella había ocupado la primera vez que la vio. Odiaba su suerte con más intensidad ahora que nunca.

“¿Es usted Clarke Griffin?” un pasajero de otro vuelo se acercó a ella. “Una señorita me pidió que si veía volver a una rubia con ojos azules demasiado atractiva para creerse posible, le entregara esto. Sus palabras textuales” se aseguró de aclarar dado que su esposa estaba detrás de él.

“Gracias” dijo Clarke tomando su portafolio, lo hizo de una forma tan torpe que su último dibujo resbalo de él. Fue una bofetada de su mala suerte cuando se percató que era el retrato de Lexa.

Lo recogió de mala gana, ofuscada por la frustración de haber perdido su oportunidad, pero no bien lo miro cuando percibió que había algo extraño en su trabajo. En la esquina inferior derecha había seis palabras escritas con una letra que no era la suya.

_Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Esa frase no pudo sólo ser escogida al azar.

“ _Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 214, transbordar por la puerta 2_ ”

**(Clarke 05:00)** La he perdido L

**(Raven 05:01)** Sólo tenías un trabajo Clarke, ¡Sólo un trabajo!

**(Octavia 05:02)** Regresa a casa Clarke.

**(Raven 05:02)** Tenemos la fotografía Clarkie, podemos hacer magia con ella. Operación: Buscando el alma gemela de Clarke Griffin empieza oficialmente cuando llegues.

**(Clarke 05:05)** Gracias chicas. Nos vemos pronto.

Camino con poco animo hasta la puerta 2 donde la esperaba el vuelo que había perdido la noche anterior. La azafata fue muy amable a pesar de que ella era la última en subir al avión y los había retrasado algunos minutos.

“Bienvenida” le regreso su boleto y la dejo pasar.

Apenas puso atención por donde caminaba. Estaba realmente molesta consigo misma, había terminado la noche como la había empezado y no dejo de parecerle irónico.  Llego a su asiento asignado de muy mal humor, sentándose de mala gana y sin considerar a la pasajera a su lado.

“Deberíamos cambiar la forma en la que te acercas a mí”

Clarke levanto la mirada incrédula y se encontró con esos perfectos ojos verdes sonriéndole.

_En serio, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso pasara justo cuando el amanecer las alcanzaba?_


	2. ¿Casualidad o destino?

“Necesito saber tu nombre completo, celular, incluso tu tipo de sangre por si acaso. Lo siento, no puedo correr riesgos de nuevo” demando Clarke tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

“Un gusto verte de nuevo Clarke” la saludo Lexa ocultando demasiado bien su alegría de que aquella extraña resultara su compañera de vuelo. “Alexandra Woods, mi número está escrito tras tu dibujo, soy AB negativo, y como dato extra, soltera” la comisura izquierda se alzó coquetamente.

“¿Escribiste tu número en mi dibujo?” fue lo único que Clarke rescato, provocando que Lexa rodara discretamente los ojos.

Ignorando los gestos de la morena, Clarke se hizo del dibujo, leyendo de nueva cuenta el pequeño mensaje y emocionándose. Después de todo Lexa no había sido tan torpe como ella. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y ahí estaban escritos con su perfecta letra los únicos números que podrían haberle hecho morir de felicidad. “¿Cómo estabas segura de que lo vería?”

“Supongo que confié un poco en el destino,” encogió sus hombros sin pensarlo mucho, “Lo ha hecho perfectamente hasta ahora”

El vuelo paso tan rápido como la noche mientras se miraban mutuamente respondiendo las mil preguntas que tenían la una de la otra. Antes de darse cuenta, tuvieron que dejar el avión y encontrarse con una verdadera despedida.

“Nos vemos pronto, _Clarke_ Griffin” dijo Lexa Woods sonriéndole cálidamente a Clarke, porque sabía que lo harían.

“¿Ese encuentro podría ser hoy por la tarde?,” pregunto Clarke con cierta esperanza.

“Sólo si encuentras un asiento libre a mi lado” le guiño el ojo Lexa, a pesar de haber pasado horas juntas, aun la miraba como un misterio que anhelaba empezar a descubrir. Le tomó la mano una última vez y no la soltó hasta que decidió que era momento de irse y dejar obrar a las probabilidades de nuevo.

Clarke la miro hasta que su cabello castaño ya no fue fácil de ubicar entre la marea de personas que cubrían las salidas. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos desde la garganta hasta el estómago, por una parte, no creía que tuviera la suerte de haber conocido a alguien tan especial como Lexa en la peor de las circunstancias imaginables; por otro lado, era mucho más increíble que estuviera interesada precisamente en ella tras sólo unas horas de conocerla y, si terminaba la lista de todo lo que no había empezado a asimilar, tenía su número sano y salvo en su portafolio asegurando su encuentro futuro. Sólo por si acaso, verifico que siguiera ahí antes de hacer su propio camino a la salida.

//

Mientras caminaba con la mente en las nubes, fue sacada de su equilibrio cuando tomaron sus hombros con una decisión que le pareció demasiado familiar como para sólo haberla sentido una vez antes.

“Hay algo que no puedo esperar hasta que el destino lo haga por mí,” escucho vagamente.

Clarke no fue capaz de entender sus palabras cuando sintió como le robaba aquel suspiro prometido. Fue muy difícil para ella recordar como respirar cuando sus labios dejaron libres a los suyos con un sabor completamente inefable sobre ellos.

“Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, _Clarke_ ”

“Hey, no. No puedes venir y hacerme esto para solo desaparecer de nuevo,” demando Clarke haciendo que Lexa se detuviera sobre sus pasos. “Al menos no antes de que esto quede en empate” sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con aquella pieza faltante en su alma, Lexa respondió el beso con la misma intensidad rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos.

“Supongo que podemos ver a donde más nos lleva el destino,” interrumpió Lexa un momento para respirar.

“Cállate” demando Clarke y Lexa obedeció complacida.

//

Se arrepentiría de haber arrojado las llaves al azar más tarde, pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sus labios sabían a esperanza. Si, aunque sonara así de cursi y estúpido porque así se sentía en ese momento llevando aquella sonrisa tonta prácticamente esculpida en su rostro. Había pasado todo el transcurso del aeropuerto a su departamento tocando sus labios sin creerlo, esa pequeña proporción de piel estuvo en contacto con la piel de una chica cuyas probabilidades de conocer no alcanzaban lógica alguna.

“Bien, ya has llegado” escucho gritar a Raven desde la pequeña sala. “Te alegrará saber que he creado a un algoritmo para encontrar a la futura señora Reyes con lo poco que tenemos”

“No es necesario,” contesto Clarke ensimismada en sus divagaciones absurdas llegando a su encuentro.

“Oh, no Griffin. Use neuronas que podría haber utilizado para formular el proyecto que me dé un premio Nobel para hacerte encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, tu pesimismo habitual no va a arruinar nuestras posibilidades” refunfuño Raven tecleando algo en su ordenador sin prestar la mínima atención a la cara de idiota de Clarke.

“Te ves terrible,” dijo como saludo Octavia cuando apareció.

“Buen día a ti también,” contesto Clarke distraídamente.

“Por favor, debes hacer algo con ella” indico Octavia haciendo una seña hacia Raven. “Esta peor que cuando descifro cómo funcionaba Tinder y lo altero para hacer match con todas”

Era tan raro ver su intervención en vivo y no sólo por teléfono que Clarke se sintió aún más extraña.

“Guarda silencio O.” gruño Raven para después dirigirse a la rubia “Suelta todo lo que sabes, Griffin”

“Se llama Lexa Woods, estudia leyes, no le gusta viajar en horarios apropiados, su café favorito es el americano, prefiere el amanecer sobre el atardecer, su grupo sanguíneo es el AB negativo” empezó a decir Clarke dejando que su risita tonta interrumpiera su discurso, “es una negada a la tecnología y no le disgustan los gatos…”

“Gran trabajo Clarke,” la felicito Octavia.

“Puedo ignorar que sea una negada a la tecnología” comento Raven pensativa, “sigue siendo un espécimen completamente inusual”

“Y viene esta noche a cenar, así que necesito que ustedes desaparezcan antes” les aviso Clarke.

“¿La encontraste?” preguntaron al unísono Raven y Octavia.

“No, si… ella sólo estaba ahí”

“Vaya suerte Griffin, te detesto. ¿Has oído bien? Nunca nadie ha sido tan afortunada” refunfuño Raven.

“¿Qué probabilidades había de todo esto?” la curiosidad de Octavia fue expuesta.

“¡Ninguna!” renegó Raven, “Al menos no tratándose de Clarke”

“Supéralo Raven y alégrate por ella” la reprendió como lo habría hecho una madre, “y borra tu aplicación cuyo único propósito es acosar a desconocidos”

Raven tomó su ordenador mientras seguía mirando con recelo a Clarke, convencida de que la rubia gozaba de una suerte fuera de este mundo. “Científicamente hablando Clarke, eres una desgraciada con suerte. Así que no lo arruines” y desapareció camino a su habitación cambiando el gesto de su rostro por uno de alivio.

Por fin la amargura de Clarke Griffin había encontrado cura y respondía a un nombre de cuatro letras.

//

Lexa deposito sus llaves en la mesita dispuesta al lado de la puerta. Se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el armario cercano a la entrada, dejando su pequeña maleta de viaje también ahí. Intentaba mantener sus emociones bajo control y asimilar que lo acontecido durante la noche anterior había sido real y no un invento de su imaginación.

“¿Anya?” llamo.

“Llegas tarde,” le contesto su hermana desde la cocina apenas a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Lexa, “tengo tu desayuno favorito listo desde hace horas” dijo saliendo con una taza de café recientemente recalentado.

Anya Woods miro a su hermana desconcertada. Hacía años la veía ir a visitar a su _vieja amiga_ \- como a ella le gustaba llamarla- se quedaba unas horas y regresaba a la mañana siguiente puntualmente con un semblante sombrío y deprimente. Cuando le dijo que aquel sería su último vuelo para visitar a Costia, sintió un alivio inhumano porque sabía que su corazón por fin empezaría a sanar y que jamás tendría que volver a ver como llegaba y se escondía en su habitación torturándose por algo que no había sido su culpa.

Por supuesto los años la hicieron adoptar una rutina para ese día. Primero era ofrecerle un desayuno hecho por ella y obligarla a entretener su mente en algo más positivo como una tarde de películas, algún libro obscenamente positivo o incluso la instaba a que estudiara para algún examen que tuviera cercano. A veces, cuando realmente la veía mal, solía regalarle una vela de edición especial en forma de broma y lograba sacarle una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Anya Woods estaba preparada para todo, incluso se había puesto la blusa que menos le gustaba por si debía ser un pañuelo humano, pero jamás contemplo entre todos los escenarios posibles, observar aquella risita tonta revolotear en el rostro de su hermana.

“Esta no es la reacción que esperaba de ti, Alexandra. ¿Qué paso?” le dijo directamente, como acostumbraba.

“¿Es tan extraño que sonría?”  le pregunto Lexa discretamente indignada.

“Siendo sincera. Si, lo es.”

Lexa dejo salir un suspiro que no tenía nada que ver con la insistencia de Anya por frustrar su alegría, era el típico escape de aire que indica más la ausencia de una persona que una emoción.

“He conocido a alguien” confeso Lexa restándole importancia.

Anya levanto una ceja, aun sin entender. “¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Sólo te has ido un día”

“En el aeropuerto, fue una casualidad bastante interesante” respondió Lexa.

“Déjame ver si comprendo, ¿fuiste a despedirte de Costia porque ya no soportabas seguir atada a su recuerdo y terminaste conociendo a alguien precisamente después de eso?,” Lexa lo considero un instante y asintió, “Por Dios, esa chica sí que te amaba”

“Tú no crees en esas cosas Anya” expreso Lexa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“¿Cuáles son las probabilidades Alexandra?” insistió Anya.

“¿Estás diciendo que Costia puso a Clarke en mi vida?” la simple idea le pareció ridícula a Lexa.

“Tienes razón, yo no creo en estas cosas” repuso Anya arrugando el entrecejo. “Debo irme a la oficina para verificar con Titus algunos detalles, pero estaré aquí para la cena… salvo que tengas otros planes” añadió tras ver el rostro evasivo de Lexa.

“Te lo recompensaré” prometió Lexa.

“Más te vale porque el semestre inicia en una semana y no te volveré a ver hasta las navidades” Anya miro a su hermana una vez más, esta vez selectivamente a sus ojos. Brillaban. Hacía años que no los veía así. “Quiero conocerla,”

“Pensaba que tenías un trabajo que atender” gruño Lexa.

Anya la miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de dirigirse a la puerta, “Está bien, pero te quiero de regreso antes de la media noche”

“Adiós Anya”

La puerta se cerró tras ese último comentario de la menor de las Woods.

Lexa tomó con ambas manos la taza de café que Anya le había preparado, era reconfortante sentir el calor entre sus dedos con un clima tan frío como el que hacía en esa ciudad. Dio un pequeño suspiro recordando que sus labios sabían a esencia de naranja y canela.

Su bolsillo trasero empezó a vibrar en ese momento y, como atraído por su pensamiento, apareció un mensaje de un número desconocido que sabía demasiado bien a quien pertenecía.

**(Desconocido 11:00)** ¿Debería contar las horas que faltan para volverte a ver o sólo sumarlas a las que llevo de conocerte?

Le daría crédito a la elocuente que era Clarke por mensaje, pero no le respondió sencillamente porque, ¿qué misterio había en ello?

//

“No me contesto” se quejó Clarke cinco minutos después de haberle enviado el mensaje.

“¿Qué esperabas Griffin?  Eres una intensa” la riño Raven.

“Rae tiene razón Clarke,” sintió Octavia detrás de ellas.

“¡Fue Raven quien me dijo que le enviara el mensaje!” farfullo Clarke.

“¿Y desde cuándo los consejos de Raven deben seguirse al pie de la letra?” le pregunto Octavia con severidad.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, pero después se dio cuenta de que Octavia tenía un buen argumento y asintió dándole la razón. “La regla básica es esperar tres días Clarkie” recordó.

“Podrías habérmelo dicho antes”

“Hey, no fui yo quien te dijo que la invitaras a cenar horas después de su primera cita” comento Raven.

“¿Crees que hice mal?” pregunto Clarke alterada. Quizá si había roto alguna regla no escrita sobre primeras citas.

Raven y Octavia se rieron al mismo tiempo. Esto si era entretenimiento de calidad, Clarke Griffin enamorada era algo muy difícil de ver y no planeaban dejar de disfrutarlo pronto.

“Debió parecerle triste decirte que no,” sugirió O con un poco de maldad.

“Suena a algo que ella haría” contesto Clarke invadida por el pánico, aún más convencida de que había hecho algo mal.

“Seguro tu desesperación la convenció” añadió Raven.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos un momento cuando las vio reírse de nuevo, “¿Se están burlando de mí?”

“Si,”

“Son las peores amigas del mundo,” gruño Clarke.

“Pero nos amas,” sonrió Octavia.

“Acéptalo Griffin” aquello hizo que la dureza del semblante de Clarke se enterneciera un poco hasta que Raven agrego, “Sin mis prácticos consejos jamás habrías conocido a la futura señora Reyes”

Clarke lanzo un suspiro de frustración y desapareció en su habitación dejando su teléfono completamente olvidado y demasiado expuesto para las malas intenciones de Raven.

**(Lexa 11:29)** ¿Es que acaso has descubierto como medir los sueños en el tiempo?

“No lo hagas,” le advirtió Octavia observando la fechoría de Rae.

“¿Qué?” la reto cuando apretó el botón de envió.

**( _Klark_ Griffin 11:30)** La escala de comparación esta entre el brillo de tus ojos y la sonrisa *tonta* en mis labios.

“Devuélvemelo” exigió Clarke una vez que noto que algo le faltaba cuando entro en su recamara. “Dios Raven, ¿por qué? Ahora va a creer que soy una intensa acosadora y pegajosa”

**(Lexa 11:31)** Es probable que me hayas contagiado de tus síntomas. Los padezco desde esta mañana.

“¿Decías Griffin?” la reto Raven leyendo el mensaje de respuesta de la chica en cuestión.

“Calla,” le ordeno y volvió a desaparecer mientras tecleaba otro mensaje igual de meloso.

“Definitivamente a encontrado a alguien hecha a la medida para ella” observo Octavia admirando como Clarke se adentraba al baño por error en lugar de a su cuarto.

“Son mis líneas de ligue las que la han hecho tener éxito,” argumento Raven. “Dame crédito”

“No,” sentencio Octavia.

//

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada y Clarke, quien había intentado mantenerse tranquila durante toda la mañana, estaba fallando estrepitosamente cada segundo que pasaba y acercaba más a la chica del aeropuerto a su puerta.

“Si sigues así tendrás que cambiarte de ropa,” le anuncio Raven jugando en su móvil desde el sofá mínimamente distraída por Clarke y su conducta desesperada. “Estarás muy guapa Griffin, pero a nadie le gusta una chica empapada en sudor…  salvo que sea tu mamá”

“Esa broma está muy gastada ya Raven,” declaro Clarke.

“¿Quién está bromeando?” arrugo el entrecejo Raven, “Abby es muy guapa”

“¿No deberían haberse ido ya?” pregunto Clarke entre el límite del ataque de pánico y la exasperación.

“¿Y abandonar a una hermana en problemas?”

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento. Eran golpecitos pausados y controlados, algo que Clarke esperaría de Lexa.

“Abre por mí” pidió Clarke mientras intentaba controlarse. La chica se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta sonriendo cuando paso al lado de su amiga. “No te atrevas”

Muy tarde, la vio como giraba el pomo y se presentaba con la siguiente frase:

“Bienvenida futura ex de Clarke a.k.a futura señora Reyes” bromeo Raven, pero al ver la encantadora y confiada sonrisa de Lexa, paso saliva y regreso su atención a Clarke, “Creo que seguiré tras tu mamá, ella está muy por encima de mi liga” observó Raven, lo siguiente se lo dijo susurrando “así que no lo arruines Griffin, te la estoy dejando fácil”

“Calla Rae,” murmuro Clarke mientras Raven le guiñaba el ojo y hacia su camino fuera del apartamento. “Diviértanse chicas y hagan todo lo que yo haría”

“No, no lo hagan” agrego Octavia haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento. Su primera impresión sobre Lexa la hizo detenerse un segundo porque era demasiado hermosa para ser real, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse y tocar su hombro mientras Lexa la veía extrañada y Clarke gritaba internamente preguntándose porque sus amigas eran tan raras, “Bueno, no eres una invención de Clarkie” simplemente afirmo, “Diviértanse chicas.”

“Sólo pongan una corbata en la puerta y no sabrán de nosotros en toda la noche”

“¡Raven!” gimió Clarke aún más avergonzada.

“Justo así tu mamá grito mi nombre ayer,” la pico una vez más con su comentario. “Hasta pronto Lexa,”

“Nos vemos, futura señora Woods” respondió Lexa con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Raven no supo cómo responder a eso, dejando su rostro y mente en blanco por primera vez en su vida. Clarke considero su silencio como una victoria y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo alguna tontería.

“Lo siento muchísimo, no suelen comportarse así,”

“No lo sientas, ha sido un placer conocer a las chicas que vendieron tus pertenencias por internet” menciono Lexa.

Clarke se sonrojo al ver que lo recordaba, “No las puedo culpar, quizá nunca habían visto a una chica tan atractiva pisar esta casa”

Fue Lexa quien sufrió de un repentino rubor.

//

“¿Ahora qué hacemos?” pregunto Raven saliendo del elevador.

“Hice planes con Lincoln,” se encogió Octavia de hombros. “Pensé que te gustaría quedarte a merodear la cita de Clarke”

“¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?” la mirada de Octavia fue una respuesta rápida por el nivel de acusación en ella, “Sólo iba a quedarme unos minutos cerca por si alguna de las dos se arrepentía, ya sabes, por si necesitan consuelo”

Octavia negó resignada y se despidió de Raven, dejándola completamente sola en la recepción de su edificio hasta que una joven apenas unos años mayor que ella capto su atención. Parecía perdida intentando decidir algo.

Raven agradeció que su suerte no la desamparara en momentos como ese.

“¿Puedo servirte en algo?” le pregunto con tono inocente a la chica.

“Es probable que sí. ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Clarke?”

“Depende,” contesto Raven con misterio.

“¿De qué?”

“De si estás dispuesta a comprar sus secretos con un café” la chica pareció sorprendida por el nivel de seguridad de Raven.

“Suena justo,” accedió la mujer.

“Acepto que Clarke tiene encanto, pero jamás había visto que tuviera admiradoras secretas,” bromeo Raven.

“¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera la conozco,” contesto la chica ante la acusación, “Mi muy inocente hermana menor vino a encontrarse con ella. No me enorgullezco de haberla seguido, ¿qué puedo decir? Debo cuidar de ella” revelo Anya un poco avergonzada.

“Clarke es mi compañera de apartamento y si te tranquiliza, puedo decirte que Lexa no corre peligro a su lado” expuso Raven, “El único peligro que corre es que Clarke dibuje sus manos”

Anya le sonrió ante tal comentario, bastante más relajada.

“¿Debería preocuparme por mi amiga?” pregunto en respuesta Raven.

“¿Hay velas en su apartamento?” pregunto seriamente Anya, “No te preocupes, aprendió que no debe prender ninguna si no hay un adulto cerca” río de su propio comentario, “Ahora que sé que mi ingenua hermana no está en manos de un asesino serial ni un pervertido puedo tranquilizarme” señalo la mujer acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello.

Raven le sonrió complacida, “Un placer ayudar a una hermana en pena,” fue difícil dejar pasar la maravillosa oportunidad que Anya le había ofrecido, pero no creía que hacer que la futura cuñada de Clarke la prejuzgara como _pervertida_ fuera una buena idea.

“¿Aun quieres ese café?” preguntó Anya, “podemos intercambiar sus secretos todavía” le sonrió de la misma forma en la que Lexa lo había hecho minutos antes. El parecido era impresionante.

“Nunca me negaría a un buen café” declaro Raven.

Empezaron a caminar fuera del edificio cuando Anya Woods le hizo una curiosa pregunta: “¿Crees en el destino?”

“No,” respondió Raven automáticamente.

“Yo tampoco” y se perdieron entre los peatones que pasaban por la acera.

//

“Tu departamento es agradable” dijo Lexa de forma cortés segundos después de que las chicas se habían ido. Un espectro de timidez la cubría en ese momento, “Te he traído esto” alzo su mano derecha con una botella de vino.

Clarke lo cogió con la misma timidez. No se parecían absolutamente en nada a las dos jóvenes que habían estado besándose a la mitad de un aeropuerto esa mañana o aquellas que coquetearon como colegialas toda la tarde por mensajes de texto.

“Y esto,” descubrió su otra mano donde llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca demasiado perfecta, sus manos se tocaron por un momento cuando la rubia fue al encuentro de su regalo, aquel breve contacto le quitó un segundo el aire a Lexa, exacerbando su breve dificultar para respirar cuando Clarke le robó corto beso en agradecimiento.

Los ojos de Lexa brillaron ante la sorpresa y Clarke sintió como si su pecho estuviera a punto de reventar por la emoción.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo?” le pregunto Clarke.

“Creo que hemos retrocedido un par de pasos” observo Lexa con la misma sonrisa, “No me molestaría empezar de nuevo, pero me privaría de hacer esto” llevo su mano a la mejilla de Clarke y la dirigió a un beso que llevaba esperando en sus labios toda la tarde.

“¿Está usted sugiriendo que omitamos el cortejo?” susurro Clarke aun anhelante de que Lexa siguiera besándola.

“Al contrario, sugiero que vayamos más lento” esta vez Lexa le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se separó de Clarke cuando ella empezó a buscar verdadero contacto. “Deberíamos tener una verdadera cita”

Clarke la miro como si no comprendiera, “¿Pero la cena…?”

“¿A qué le temes Clarke?” le pregunto Lexa sonriendo mientras se aproximaba a puerta y le extendía la mano para motivarla.

La rubia se dejó convencer por ese aire espontáneo que Lexa desprendía.

“¿No olvidas algo?” Clarke la miro extrañada hasta que se percató que Lexa llevaba puesto aquel abrigo del que le era imposible olvidar el olor. “Sería muy grosero usar la misma excusa dos veces para alejarte de mí” bromeo.


	3. El atardecer sigue siendo mi respuesta

  
“Escoge un sitio” le pidió Lexa una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio.  
“¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Se te da muy bien eso de elegir”   
Lexa le sonrió coquetamente a Clarke tomándole de la mano, “Bien, lo haré”   
El cambio en su semblante fue tan abrupto que Clarke sintió como si estuviera con otra persona, de tener un gesto amable y desenfadado se volvió inescrutable, como si aquello fuera una misión demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera.  
Clarke se dejó dirigir encantada de tener a la mano de Lexa atrapada en la suya mientras miraba con determinación las opciones que tenía enfrente. Su suerte no había dejado de mejorar desde la noche anterior y no parecía que estuviera cerca de hacerlo. No sabía a quién agradecerle su fortuna, pero cada segundo a su lado la deuda incrementaba.  
“¿Estás bien?” le pregunto Lexa cuando se detuvieron, había logrado reducir sus opciones a dos y estaba contemplando las ventajas de cada sitio cuando percibió que Clarke suspiraba a su lado.  
“Nunca he estado mejor” sus ojos brillaron embargados por la dicha de estar ahí, tomada de la mano de una joven hermosa y que su mayor problema fuera decidir donde conocerse mejor.  
Lexa sintió como su pecho le dolía al escuchar aquello, juraba que no volvería a sentir esa emoción instalarse y crecer sin proporciones dentro de ella. “Yo tampoco” respondió, sus ojos tuvieron un destello nostálgico por un instante. Clarke pudo jurar que el verde fue suplido por un color gris, pero jamás estaría segura.  
“¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son peculiares?”  
“Anya me lo dice todos los días, debe ser por los lentes de contacto” dudo.  
“¿Anya?” arrugo el entrecejo Clarke, “pensé que…”  
“Este será” señalo Lexa escogiendo por fin el mágico lugar que ambientaría su primera cita real. Clarke sintió como la jalaba para hacerla entrar al pequeño restaurante, bajo su perspectiva era un sitio acogedor con el contexto romántico perfecto y privado, pero para Lexa había otro motivo para haberlo escogido tan pronto lo vio. Velas, en cada mesa había una.  
“Buenas noches,” saludo el maître cuyos ojos no perdieron de vista los encanto de Lexa haciendo que Clarke rápidamente se mostrara posesiva viéndolo de forma furiosa, casi retándolo con su lenguaje corporal “¿Cuantas personas?” preguntó el hombre sorprendido por la intensidad de la rubia.  
“Dos “indico Lexa perdiéndose de la guerra de miradas que Clarke había iniciado con el encargado.  
“Estamos un poco saturados, si me permite iré a corroborar si hay una mesa disponible, ¿a qué nombre disculpe?”  
“Woods”  
Clarke lo observo retirarse desconfiadamente mientras luchaba para recuperar la atención de Lexa, sabiendo que el maître seguramente seguía mirando. Si aquello eran celos, no le gustaban. La castaña le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa cuando Clarke pudo sacarla de su ensimismamiento.  
“¿Has venido antes aquí?”  
“Rara vez salgo a cenar, de hecho, rara vez tengo citas con chicas que conocí hace unas horas así que…”  
“Oh, señorita Woods, me hace usted sentir especial” dijo a la ligera Clarke.  
“Lo eres Clarke, eres especial” afirmo Lexa enfatizando cada sílaba para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones.  
Clarke olvido como respirar otra vez, pero ¿quién lleva la cuenta de las veces en las que Lexa podría haberle matado si hubiera sido su objetivo? Sintió como si nada la detuviera en la tierra, como si aquellas palabras le dieron un poder que no sabía que tenía. Lexa se acercó para depositarle un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Clarke nunca había sido adicta a nada, pero esto se estaba volviendo peligrosamente en una dependencia.  
“Les he conseguido una gran mesa,” interrumpió el maître justo en el momento en el que Clarke pretendía repetirle a Lexa que ese juego no podía terminar sin que ella obtuviera su revancha. “Si gustan seguirme”  
Amo cuando Lexa entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y la guio hasta la pequeña mesa para dos en el centro del restaurante. Era un sitio precioso, un poco ostentoso para los simples gustos de Clarke pero lo suficientemente romántico para que no le importara. Su mesa estaba al lado de otra pareja de chicas, una de ellas demasiado parecida a…  
“¿Raven?”  
“¿Clarke?”  
La otra mujer levanto su rostro y la sesión de preguntas no se detuvo.  
“¿Qué haces aquí Anya?”  
“¿Lexie? ¡Qué sorpresa!”  
Hablando de situaciones incomodas…  
“¿Anya?” inquirió Clarke recordando que la había nombrado no más de diez minutos atrás.  
“¿Me has seguido?” pregunto Lexa indignada.  
“Claro que no te seguí, sólo me apeteció venir aquí por un café” se justificó Anya.  
“¡Vives al otro lado de la ciudad!”  
“¿Y? Tenía deseos de reunirme con Raverly”  
“Raven” la corrigió la latina fingiendo una tos repentina.  
“Así, ¿de dónde conoces a Raven?” insistió Lexa. Y no era la única con dudas ahí, Clarke no dejaba de imaginarse lo peor cada vez que Anya parecía contradecirse.  
“Vuelve a decir mi nombre así y te diré todo lo que sé…” farfullo Raven fascinada hasta que sintió un golpe poco agradable por debajo de la mesa, “Es decir, hace poco trabaje en el sistema de…”  
“Trigeda” completo Anya sonriéndole con autosuficiencia a su hermana. “¿Piensas presentarme o seguirás discutiendo y dejándome en vergüenza por tus malos modales Alexandra?”  
“Clarke Griffin, esta es mi hermana mayor, Anya”  
“¿Así que tú eres la que ha tenido sonriendo como tonta a mi hermana todo el día?” comento encantada dirigiendo su mano a la rubia.  
“¿Cómo sabes eso?” quiso saber Lexa. Anya había pasado toda la tarde en su oficina y era casi imposible que supiera que hizo en ese lapso, salvo que…  
“Eso no es nada, Clarke tuvo que ducharse tres veces porque no podía consigo misma” menciono Raven.  
“¡Rae!”  
“No esperabas que mi futura esposa fuera la única que pase pena, ¿o si Clarke?” dijo Raven como excusa.  
“¿Tiene otra mesa?” pregunto Clarke al maître y este casi con placer le dijo que no antes de retirarse.   
“Pueden sentarse con nosotros,” ofreció Anya animadamente.   
“¿Puedo hablar contigo?” solicito Lexa severamente. Parecía que aquella actitud intimidaba a cualquiera porque la joven se levantó al instante pidiendo una disculpa cortes a sus invitadas antes de separarse algunos metros para discutir algunos puntos.  
Clarke se sentó dubitativa en la mesa de Raven y ambas se miraron confundidas.  
“Tú no trabajas en sistemas” observo Clarke descubriendo la mentira en su encuentro.  
“Tú no mereces Lexa,” respondió Raven encogiendo los hombros.  
“Touché” contesto Clarke sin poder diferir en esa aseveración, “Mejor dime como conociste a Anya”  
“Me la encontré preguntando por ti,” compartió Raven como si no fuera gran cosa, tomando un trago de su café.  
“¿Qué?”  
“Si lo mío con Lexa no funciona, no me importaría que Anya fuera la futura señora Reyes” comento Raven.  
“Esto es serio Rae, ¿qué le dijiste?”  
“Nada…” esta vez el sorbo a la bebida duro más tiempo.  
//  
“No puedo creer que me siguieras,” gruño Lexa.  
“Esto fue una coincidencia,” dijo Anya inspeccionando a su hermana para ver qué tan grave era el problema. Sabía que los gritos empezarían cuando su cuello se tensara. “Parece que has tenido muchas de esas hoy”  
“Quizá sí,” accedió Lexa intentando buscar una explicación más amable, sin embargo, aquello no explicaba como Anya sabía que había pasado toda su tarde cuán adolescente disfrutando de su primer amor. “¿Cómo sabes que estuve sonriendo toda la tarde?”  
“Instale un sistema de cámaras en el departamento” revelo Anya entre dientes.  
“¿Qué?”  
“¿Qué?” la imito para distraerla. “Tú nunca, y cuando digo nunca no exagero, sonríes. Supuse que no fue un evento aislado”  
Lexa no parecía convencida con sus explicaciones.  
“¿Sabes qué? Si, te seguí y no, no conozco a Raverly”  
“Raven” la corrigieron de nuevo.  
“Como sea. Te seguí, no por parecer una loca sobreprotectora, lo hice porque quería ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que pudo regresarte esa parte que nadie había logrado encontrar desde Costia” confeso Anya. “Quería conocer a la chica que en sólo horas logro arreglar lo que yo no en años”  
“¿Estás celosa?” río Lexa enternecida por las intenciones de su hermana, a veces olvidaba cuanto había dado Anya por ella.  
“La burla no es producto de una mente fuerte, Alexandra” dijo enjugándose una lágrima rebelde que aún no brotaba.  
Lexa le ofreció un abrazo para hacer las paces y Anya lo recibió sorprendida. “¿Ves? Incluso abrazas, ¿qué te ha dado está chica?”  
“Debería- “  
“Si, debería irme,” resoplo Anya con disgusto.  
“No, deberíamos volver para poder presentártela apropiadamente” dijo Lexa, “Pero quiero que las cámaras de mi habitación sean retiradas esta misma noche”  
“Hecho”  
//  
“Te ves muy tensa Griffin,” dijo Raven quien no hacía más que vivir el momento y disfrutar a costa de su amiga. “Tengo la solución perfecta,” su tono provocador no tuvo la respuesta esperada.  
“Tienes razón, Lexa es mucho para mí,” declaro Clarke con inseguridad. Esto hizo que Raven sintiera remordimiento y tuviera que hacer algo que pocas veces le gustaba hacer.  
“Si, Lexa es inalcanzable pero no sólo para ti Griffin y aun así las probabilidades han estado de tu parte. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que le has mostrado lo suficiente para hacer desistir a cualquiera y, aun así, sigue aquí intentando conocer más”  
“Vaya, no siempre dices tonterías,” dijo Clarke.  
“Lo tomaré como un cumplido Griffin”  
“¿De qué hablan?” pregunto Anya uniéndose nuevamente a Raven en su mesa.  
“Clarkie me comentaba sobre las ganas que tiene de ver la novia fugitiva,” bromeo Raven haciendo que Clarke retirara su última frase.   
“Personalmente me gusta más mujer bonita” complemento Lexa sentándose a lado de Clarke sin dejarla de ver durante todo ese tiempo.  
“¿Vencerías tu miedo a las alturas por mí?” le pregunto Raven con un tono mucho más lejano al simple coqueteo.   
“Con un ramo de rosas y una mano atada a la espalda,” repuso Lexa guiñándole el ojo.  
“Si no te casas con Clarke, deberías considerar hacerlo conmigo” propuso de nuevo Raven sin pena alguna.  
“Okay, dime Clarke, ¿a qué te dedicas?” pregunto Anya ignorando el ridículo juego nerd de las chicas.  
“Soy artista,” revelo.  
“Entiendo que tienes una fascinación por las manos,” menciono inocentemente, esta vez ella recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa. “Me parece maravilloso” gimoteo.  
“Clarke es muy talentosa y apasionada,” profirió Lexa a la defensiva, pero satisfecha del resultado implícito sobre la pierna de su hermana. “Si nos disculpan, vamos a tomar poder de nuestra propia mesa”  
“Adelante” dijo Anya aun frotándose el punto de impacto.  
Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa que habían dispuesto para ellas, Lexa incluso tuvo la gallardía de sacar la silla para que Clarke se sentara primero, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia hasta el punto en que tuvo que preguntarle si se sentía bien. Segundos después se acercó un mesero ofreciéndoles una carta y encendiendo la vela en el centro para ambientar su encuentro. Por dos minutos exactos fueros capaces de dejarse embargar por la sensación de estar ahí, solas, mirándose la una a la otra.   
“Como te iba diciendo Raverly…” escucharon a Anya.  
“Raven”  
“…esa vez tuvieron que ir los bomberos para evacuar todo el piso” relato. Lexa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la anécdota que su hermana estaba contando, hizo un pequeño gesto con la mandíbula que no le pasó desapercibido a Clarke, “La torre Polaris jamás ha visto un espectáculo igual” río Anya “Esa fue sólo la segunda vez que tuve que llamarlos…”  
“¿Qué te gustaría tomar?” le pregunto Lexa para desviar la atención de Clarke de las tonterías que su hermana pudiera estar contando ahora.  
“Un café sería grandioso” contesto Clarke completamente ajena a la conversación de las dos mujeres hasta que su nombre fue incluido en ella.  
“Juré proteger este secreto con mi vida, pero dado que en tu historia se vio involucrado hasta el alcalde, vale la pena que lo sepas” comenzó Raven, “Clarke sufre periodos de hidrofobia o, traducido, suele olvidar bañarse”  
Clarke se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, tanto que termino tosiendo.  
“¿Te encuentras bien?” pregunto Lexa preocupada.  
“Cada vez que está centrada en un proyecto se oculta hasta que lo termina, una vez, inexplicablemente termino con rastas de color rojo y cuando vimos su trabajo ese color no estaba incluido en ningún sitio” susurro Raven.  
La tos de Clarke se exacerbo al escuchar aquello. “S-si” respondió como le fue posible.  
“Déjame adivinar… Era el retrato de una mano” aventuro Anya.  
“No, eran tres palabras: Por mi gente” dijo Raven, “Y fue por su gente que la metimos en la bañera por 3 horas” bromeo.  
“Vaya, son un dúo peligroso” río Anya maravillada por la clase de combinación que su hermana haría con la rubia.   
Era gracioso para ella, pero más que eso, era reconfortante saber que aquella desconocida no tenía la intención de estar sólo de paso por la vida de Lexa. Podía bromear todo lo que quisiera con Raven, pero cada historia que le contaba le confirmaba que Clarke era la clase de chica daba todo de sí. Probablemente en la misma medida que la ingenua de su hermana, a quien había visto entregar todo y un poco más cuando se enamoraba, en el punto mismo que cuando perdió a esa persona su corazón incluso aprendió a latir diferente.  
Quizá estaba precipitándose, pero por la forma en la que Lexa se veía desde esa mañana, casi podía asegurar que Clarke le había devuelto el ritmo a sus palpitaciones.  
“Creo que estarán bien,” manifestó Anya observando la forma en la que las dos chicas no dejaban de mirarse como dos almas que habían descubierto que debían estar juntas. “¿Deberíamos llevar la fiesta a otro sitio?”  
“Mi apartamento acaba de quedarse sólo” le guiño el ojo. Raven no era la clase de persona que se negara a lo que la vida le ponía enfrente.  
Anya pago la cuenta y echo un vistazo rápido a su hermana pequeña antes de salir. Lexa levanto la vista sólo para sonreírle afectuosamente. Anya aprovecho para decirle que su toque de queda era a la media noche, pero sólo recibió en respuesta ver cómo le ponía los ojos en blanco.  
Quizá era hora de dejar se preocuparse tanto por ella.  
//  
“¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?” le pregunto Clarke cuando abandonaron el restaurant.  
“Si pretendes que sea yo quien vuelva a tomar las decisiones espero tengas un plan B porque esta vez te toca participar” respondió Lexa.  
“¿Me está retando señorita Woods?”  
“Me gustaría ver hasta donde llegas para sorprenderme” dijo sencillamente Lexa.  
“El primer paso es tomarte de la mano,” indico Clarke, “el siguiente es dominar sus labios con un pequeño beso que deje ganas de más” no bien le advirtió cuando el gesto fue limpiamente depositado “y para seguir con esta pequeña aventura, debes caminar a mi lado sin preguntarte a dónde vamos…”  
//  
Clarke siempre había querido hacer eso. Ya saben, esa idea preconcebida de la cita perfecta que nunca se lleva a cabo porque la otra persona no lo permite, porque nadie es tan dócil para improvisar o porque su romanticismo está dormido en la realidad de sus sentimientos.   
Esto era diferente sencillamente porque lo que su corazón estaba gritando le era desconocido tanto a ella como a Lexa y ambas estaban en la mejor disposición de definirlo al costo que fuera. Así se tratará de una visita nocturna a playa, donde la brisa congelaba sus mejillas y la iluminación era más pobre conforme los minutos hacían que la oscuridad del mar se apoderara de los colores del cielo.  
Ahí estaban sólo sentadas admirando el horizonte.  
“Me gusta venir sólo para ver esto” señalo Clarke los contrastes del paisaje.   
“Ahora tiene sentido que hayas escogido los atardeceres” comento Lexa admirando como la poca luz que caía sobre el rostro de Clarke se dedicaba a resaltar sus rasgos más fuertes como lo eran sus labios.   
“Soy persona de momentos,” respondió Clarke perdida en el caos de los colores frente a ella. “Para ti el amanecer te muestra que algo que paso durante la noche es real” las palabras salían solas, “pero un atardecer te demuestra que ese algo no se desvaneció durante el día”  
“El amanecer es el origen y el atardecer es la perpetuación de ese evento” resumió Lexa.  
“Lo siento, creo que ha sido muy cursi todo esto” le sonrió avergonzada. Como si hubiera revelado mucho de lo que intentaba definir en su mente.  
“Ha sido una observación inconmensurablemente romántica” declaro Lexa sin evitar pensar que otras cosas pasaban por la mente de la rubia.   
Clarke recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y guardaron silencio por lo que les parecieron horas. Si no hubiera sido por el frío, quizá se hubieran quedado dormidas bajo el encanto que se embargaba el ambiente.   
“Gracias Clarke” susurro Lexa.  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Por hacer de este día mi favorito en mucho tiempo” confeso Lexa.  
Se dice que los días no suelen dejar un verdadero impacto a menos de que algo verdaderamente extraordinario acontezca durante esas finitas 24 horas antes de que el ciclo incoe de nuevo. Fue a la media noche del día anterior que Lexa Woods vio como una hermosa rubia se sentaba de mala gana a su lado mientras Clarke Griffin tomaba aquel asiento detestando su mala suerte. Destino, casualidad o simple efecto de una cadena de desafortunados sucesos, ellas dos estaban ahí para encontrarse.   
Sí, hay días que pasan desapercibidos, pero también hay los que cambian el sentido de una vida por completo. Ellas acababan de experimentar uno de muchos una al lado de la otra.


	4. Causa y efecto.

Lexa la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, parecía un poco decepcionada de que la noche estuviera llegando a su fin, pero su atrevimiento no era tan grande como para pedirle extender su tiempo a su lado. Habían pasado un día de locos, pero no hubo minuto en el que no disfrutara como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, sentía una parte de sí misma renovada.   
Una parte que no quería separarse de Clarke aún.  
“Me la he pasado muy bien” dijo y se arrepintió de inmediato. Esa era la frase más cliché para terminar una cita y estaba segura que podía hacerlo mucho mejor.  
“No tiene que terminar aun si no quieres” sugirió Clarke buscando algo entre su ropa. Parecía haber olvidado que horas atrás había llegado embargada por la emoción y arrojado sus llaves en algún punto del apartamento sin prestar atención.  
El rostro de Lexa fue un poema, sus deseos no expresados los había manifestado Clarke con esa invitación. Pasó de un breve rubor en sus mejillas acaloradas hasta la palidez por lo poco premeditado de tal situación, sabía que no quería irse, pero no consideró por un instante que pasaran de un punto a otro en tan poco tiempo.   
“Puedo mostrarte lo que puedo hacer con las manos, sólo debemos llegar a mi habitación” le guiñó el ojo. Lexa palideció más, por supuesto Clarke hablaba del arte sobre el papel, no le pareció necesario especificar más y no tenía mente para ello porque sus desgraciadas llaves seguían sin aparecer.   
“O podríamos sólo hablar,” propuso Lexa.  
“Eso también me gustaría,” sonrió Clarke conforme con el plan.  
Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento aceptó que no llevaba las llaves consigo, lo que le dejaba la bochornosa situación de llamar y esperar que Raven fuera lo suficiente madura como para abrir. El problema surgió cuando vio la prenda alrededor de la manija, la señal universal de que el apartamento era inhabitable para dos de las tres chicas que vivían ahí por culpa de la tercera.  
“Raven,” gruño Clarke en voz baja.  
“¿Está todo bien?” inquirió Lexa preocupada.  
“Olvidé mis llaves y Raven está ocupada” señaló la puerta. Lexa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio que no pasó por alto la rubia pero que fue malinterpretado. “Podríamos ir a tu casa” se aventuró.  
Aquello hubiera sido factible si Lexa no hubiera recordado que su hogar estaba invadido de cámaras escondidas y lo último que quería en la vida es que Clarke le mostrara lo que podía hacer con las manos y esto quedara grabado para la posteridad en otra cosa que no fuera sólo su memoria.  
“¿Estás segura de que has perdido tus llaves?”  
“No están perdidas, sólo dentro del apartamento” aclaró Clarke. “Podemos esperar a que vuelva Octavia, no suele pasar la noche en casa de su novio por las enfermizas reglas de su hermano mayor”   
“Creo que puedo entenderla” declaró Lexa.  
“Oh, Anya no es tan mala” comentó Clarke sentándose al lado de la puerta, recargándose contra la pared.  
“¿Qué haces?”  
“Octavia no se queda a dormir con Lincoln, pero te aseguro que tampoco se apresura en volver,” le informó invitándola a sentarse a su lado con unas palmadas en el piso.   
Lexa dudó un momento en acompañarle, pero al final se unió a ella grácilmente justo en el sitio que la rubia le había indicado. Clarke se rió a su lado, enternecida por la gracia que Lexa parecía mantener en todo momento.  
“Cuéntame algo más de ti” le pidió Clarke inclinando su rostro un poco.  
“¿Qué quieres saber?”  
“No lo sé: ¡Todo! Podemos empezar por ahí” dijo Clarke feliz porque Lexa había decidido que la noche no tenía un final cercano para ellas.  
“Tendrás que ser más específica, Clarke” solicitó Lexa severamente.   
“¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?” fue la primera pregunta del interrogatorio que Clarke había escrito en su mente durante las pocas horas que no habían estado juntas.  
“Rebecca y Augustus,” contestó lacónicamente Lexa.  
“¿Viven en esta ciudad o…?”  
“Murieron cuando tenía dos años,” reveló Lexa aclarándose la garganta. “Anya tuvo que cuidar de mí después de eso”  
“Lo siento,” Clarke se arrepintió de haber escogido esa pregunta, pero se atrevió a añadir su propia tragedia familiar, “Mi padre, Jake, murió hace unos años también”  
“No lo sientas Clarke, no lo sabías. Lamento mucho lo de tu padre”  
“Le hubieras encantado,” comentó Clarke. “Estoy segura.”  
“Tú tampoco le caes mal a Anya,” dijo Lexa para equilibrar, pero Clarke no se lo creyó.  
“Mientes.”  
Lexa asintió antes de agregar, “Es un poco cautelosa cuando se trata de mí, no puedo culparla, no después de… bueno, no puedo decir que no le he dado motivos para ponerse así”  
“¿Lo dices por tu vieja amiga?,” aquel aventurado comentario por parte de Clarke hizo que Lexa se pusiera a la defensiva, “¿Cómo se llama?”  
“Se llamaba Costia” tan pronto escuchó su nombre y como se rompía la voz de Lexa en la última silaba, Clarke supo que había cometido el peor error de todos, “¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?” su tono había sido casi una súplica.  
“Bien, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?”  
Lexa esperaba un cambio en el tono de la conversación, pero no la facilidad con la que Clarke pudo sólo ignorar su propia curiosidad y regresar a lo básico. Sin embargo, se lo agradeció con cada célula en su ser.  
“Rojo y te apuesto nuestro próximo café a que el tuyo es el azul” se arriesgó Lexa.  
“Sólo si es del mismo tono que el de tus ojos” respondió Clarke.  
“Mis ojos son verdes” observó Lexa extrañada, después de todo la chica no dejó de hablar sobre el color de los mismos el día anterior.  
“Exacto. Me debes un café” bromeó Clarke mientras le sonreía en una forma en la que la castaña se sintió reconfortada.  
Esa chispa en Clarke era lo que más le había fascinado desde el primer momento en que la vio, mucho más porque había llegado en el momento que menos lo esperaba. La chica había arribado a su vida de forma tan inesperada que aun su mundo no recobraba su balance y no estaba segura de que quisiera que eso pasara.  
“Te voy a besar,” le informó con decisión Clarke. “Lo haré porque nadie me ha mirado como tú lo acabas de hacer y quiero robar este momento de tus labios también” y dicho esto llevo sus manos al cuello de Lexa y gentilmente sacudió su mundo un poco más, lo hizo de una forma en la que no sabía que era posible con el sólo contacto de su piel sobre la suya mientras sus labios se encontraban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas a medida.  
“Debería mantener mis ojos sobre ti más tiempo” suspiró Lexa cuando Clarke la dejo ir.  
“Deberías quedarte conmigo para siempre”   
“Y ambas deberían dejar de ser tan obscenamente adorables” escucharon a través de la puerta, “Me van a dar diabetes”  
“Abre la puerta Raven o vuelve a lo tuyo,” le indicó Clarke una vez que la magia se hubo arruinado.  
“¿Y perderme de la interacción amorosa entre dos idiotas? No lo creo,” expuso Raven, “Y cuando digo idiotas, me refiero sólo a ti Clarke”  
“No subestimes a Lexa, también puede llegar a ser incómodamente idiota,” añadió otra voz. “Hasta yo me siento decepcionada”  
“¿Anya?”   
“Será una noche larga, deberían irse a otro sitio” propuso Raven mientras se escuchaba algo similar a una pequeña lucha contra la pared dentro del apartamento.  
“Abre la puerta en este momento,” ordenó Lexa poniéndose de pie.  
“Ehm, no lo creo…” contestó Raven y tras algunas risas sólo hubo silencio. Lexa tocó la puerta tres veces más con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.  
“No van a volver, la habitación de Raven es a prueba de ruido” dijo Clarke resignada. “Deberíamos tomar en cuenta su sugerencia e irnos a otro lado”  
“No, me quedaré aquí a esperar que mi hermana recuerde quien es y la edad que tiene,” sentenció Lexa, “No puedo creer que haga esto” masculló regresando al lado de Clarke junto a la puerta, “A Titus no le gustará esto”  
“Olvídalas un momento, olvida que es tu hermana y mi mejor amiga quienes están dentro haciendo sólo-Dios-sabe-qué,” pidió Clarke. “Concentrémonos en que llevamos 24 horas de conocernos” dijo mirando el reloj, “Ya es media noche”  
Lexa se obligó a liberar toda su frustración con un suspiro, “Mañana le enviaré flores a la compañía que se negó a contratarte” reveló, “Su pérdida fue mi ganancia”  
“Por su culpa ya no puedo tomar café sin canela,” indicó Clarke perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos verdes de Lexa que irradiaban en ese preciso instante.  
“Y por culpa tuya ya no me peleo con mis sueños,” respondió Lexa mirando anhelante los labios de Clarke, si lo hacía con suficiente empeño quizá aún podía saborear la esencia de naranja en ellos en ese y sus futuros besos.  
“Oh, Dios mío” volvieron a escuchar detrás de la puerta. “Mi páncreas no puede con ustedes”  
“Yo creo que son adorables,” escucharon otra voz, pero esta vez del apartamento vecino donde vivían dos geeks con los que Raven solía charlar cuando se encontraba verdaderamente aburrida en casa.  
“Es muy tarde para que estés despierto Monty” reprendió Raven.   
“Jasper me dejo al cuidado del vivero, debo regar las plantas al menos una vez cada dos horas” expuso la voz masculina.  
“Eso no explica porque espías a mis chicas en el pasillo o porque estás gritando en medio de la noche en lugar de invitarlas a pasar a tu apartamento” riñó la latina.  
“Lo haría si no fuera porque detestaría arruinar la atmosfera que han creado”  
“Demasiado tarde” terció Clarke.  
“Envíales algo con espinas,” sugirió Monty antes de despedirse y dejarlas continuar con lo suyo, “Es una clara señal de que tienen algo de que arrepentirse.”  
“Lo tendré en cuenta,” agradeció Lexa. “¿Son siempre así?” le preguntó a la artista en voz baja cuando el silencio volvió a establecerse alrededor de ellas.  
“No lo sé, jamás había traído a alguien a casa” declaró Clarke.  
“Finn y Nylah no opinan lo mismo,” interrumpió Raven.  
“¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?” gruño Clarke, “Nunca había traído a alguien como tú a casa, están abrumados”  
“Inteligente corrección Griffin” exclamó la tercera.  
“¡Largo Rae!” rugió la rubia golpeando la puerta, “creo que no podremos estar verdaderamente solas aquí”  
“Siempre podemos volver al aeropuerto” sonrió Lexa.  
//  
“No hagas ruido,” susurró Octavia cuando salieron del ascensor y vieron dos figuras acurrucadas al lado de la puerta de su departamento. No le fue difícil averiguar de quienes se trataban cuando vio en cabello de Clarke.  
En un primer momento pensó que era una broma. Le había dejado la cena preparada – porque Clarke ni siquiera podía acercarse a la cocina- y la casa lista para que tuviera la cita perfecta en la comodidad del apartamento. Estuvo a nada de despertar a Clarke únicamente para reñirla, pero le fue imposible hacerlo después de estar a un par de metros de ellas.  
La rubia tenía su mejilla cómodamente dispuesta sobre el hombro de Lexa, mientras la castaña escondía su rostro dormido entre el cabello de su amiga. Clarke tenía un abrigo que no le pertenecía cubriéndola del frío, mientras su acompañante claramente pasaba un poco de frío.  
“Tómales una foto,” ordenó Octavia a Lincoln no sin antes golpearlo para dejar clara su siguiente orden “Y no hagas ruido”  
“¿Para qué quieres una foto?” preguntó sofocado el pobre.  
“¿Por qué me cuestionas?” lo retó Octavia. “Sólo hazlo” urgió la joven.  
“¿No crees que es algo extraño tomarles una foto dormidas en medio de un pasillo?” insistió Lincoln.  
“La forma en la que se encontraron fue extraña, la forma en la que insistieron seguirse conociendo fue extraña… esto sólo es una prueba de la rareza que hay en el destino, así que tómales la maldita foto”  
“Tú siempre tan romántica” comentó Lincoln mientras activaba la aplicación de cámara de su teléfono.   
“Te hubiera gustado tener una foto de nuestra primera cita,” observó Octavia con un poco de descaro.  
“Oh, sí. Jamás tendré la oportunidad de verte llena de lodo en medio del bosque de nuevo” se lamentó Lincoln.  
“No entremos en esa clase de detalles ahora” lo calló la joven.  
“Espera, ¿es Lexa?” preguntó Lincoln prestando atención a la foto que había tomado. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro así que sin la ayuda del flash le habría sido imposible reconocerla a simple vista. Pero había algo en la joven que la hacía imposible de olvidar.  
“¿La conoces?”  
“Trabajé un verano para la empresa de su familia,” declaró Lincoln sorprendido.  
“¿Y eso es relevante por…?” preguntó Octavia impaciente.  
“No lo es,” contestó Lincoln claramente evadiendo el tema. “Sólo me pareció extraño encontrármela aquí de todos los sitios posibles”  
“Ya te lo dije, Clarke ha gozado de mucha suerte estos días” expresó Octavia.  
“Salvo para conseguir un empleo,” bromeó Lincoln, pero le costó recibir otro golpe por parte de su novia, “lo siento, hice ruido”  
“No, ese fue sólo ver que tan rápidos eran tus reflejos,” coqueteó Octavia acercándose peligrosamente a Lincoln, “fallaste la prueba” le dio un breve beso provocador antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
Lincoln suspiró. Octavia podía ser pequeña y controladora, pero amaba eso de ella más que otra cosa.  
“¿Deberíamos despertarlas?” se cuestionó Octavia. Por un lado, se veían absurdamente adorables ahí sentadas usándose como almohada la una a la otra, pero por otro lado debía contemplar la mala imagen que daban en medio del pasillo. “Tengo una idea” sonrió con malicia mientras se inclinaba al lado de su amiga con el único comentario que podría activar su sistema nervioso del susto.  
“Por favor no despierten a Clarke, acaba de quedarse dormida” pidió Lexa con voz nublada al mismo tiempo Octavia se disponía a llevar a cabo su plan. La cara de frustración de la chica le pasó desapercibida a Lexa quien con mucho cuidado se apartó de Clarke y se puso de pie, “¿Podrían indicarme cual es la habitación de Clarke?”   
“La última puerta del pasillo,” señalo Octavia Blake sin poder creer que aquella figura delgada pudiera cargar en brazos a su mejor amiga y llevarla hasta su cama. “Y dicen que el romance está muerto” suspiró la chica.  
“Puedo cargarte hasta tu habitación si quieres,” le propuso Lincoln que hasta ahora sólo había observado incrédulo toda la escena en silencio.  
“¿Y hacer que Bellamy aparezca en menos de diez minutos?” le recordó Octavia.  
“Algún día averiguaré como lo hace,” advirtió Lincoln con determinación.  
“Seguro será lo último que hagas,” dijo la chica regresando toda su atención a él. “Hasta que eso pase nuestros planes para mañana no se cancelan” le dio un corto beso en los labios como despedida y entró a su casa.  
//  
Tuvo que abrir la puerta de su habitación con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía porque había algo que bloqueaba su apertura, no esperaba encontrarse con un sitio tan oscuro ni mucho menos tropezarse tras dos pasos dentro, por supuesto caer sobre la inconsciente rubia en una posición poco más que tentadora tampoco entraba en sus planes. Y es que no sólo era el destino hablando por ella, sino sus deseos siendo respondidos de la forma más directa posible.  
Lo primero que captó su atención por completo fue el olor en su cuello, había algo cítrico pero dulce embriagando su sentido del olfato. Se detuvo un segundo entero a recorrer con sus sentidos la posición de su cuerpo hasta que su consciencia tuvo noción de donde se encontraba su mano derecha y fueron sus mejillas las que tomaron el calor de mil soles por el sonrojo que le provocó enterarse de lo que estaba tocando. Fue entonces que el segundo pasó y no fue capaz de evitar disculparse.  
“Lo siento,” dijo rápidamente levantándose parcialmente de la cama, o al menos retirando su mano de los bienaventurados pechos de Clarke. Pero su disculpa pasó a ser ignorada porque la rubia no se había enterado de nada, “¿Clarke?” susurro Lexa para probar su suerte, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta. No le extrañaba la profundidad de su sueño, sospechaba que había dormido tan poco como ella durante el día padeciendo la misma emoción que no la había abandonado aún ahora.  
Sonrió embargada por una emoción que no conocía, se veía ahí, acostada al lado de una hermosa chica que le provocaba una fascinación tan extrema que aun veinticuatro horas después de su primer encuentro le erizaba la piel pensarla tan cerca. Y estaba ahí, con el corazón latiéndole como si quisiera alcanzar algo fuera de su pecho y, como único pensamiento, lo curioso que había resultado todo.   
Alguien como ella no creía en el destino, y en algún punto de su vida había dejado de disfrutar su presente. Pero todo en Clarke alteraba la forma en la que había estado viviendo desde Costia.  
Así que se permitió quedarse ahí y admirar con genuina ternura la forma en la que Clarke le hacía olvidar el caos que les rodeaba -porque literalmente su cuarto era un desastre- aquella mano que momentos atrás la había avergonzado, ahora trazaba finas líneas sobre los rasgos tranquilos de la artista. Fue desde su nariz, paso por la línea de su mandíbula y se aventuró a dibujar una caricia sobre su clavícula.  
Cuando pensó que la noche estaba por finalizar había sentido una decepción difícil de describir, pero ahora realmente sentía que algo estaba por comenzar y no podía esperar para ver de qué manera lo hacía, pero era obvio que por el momento no podía continuar y estaba conforme con atreverse a soñar con eso. Se inclinó sobre Clarke lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla porque habérselo dado en los labios habría sido un movimiento muy egoísta por su parte.  
“Lexa,” la llamó Clarke entre sueños.  
“¿Si Clarke?” respondió ella con la esperanza de que la chica hubiese recobrado la consciencia justo cuando había decidido retirarse, pero la rubia sólo cambio de posición dejando salir un suspiro complacido. “Llámame cuando te despiertes” le susurró en el oído y salió de la habitación.  
Justo en el momento en el que Lexa salía de la habitación, Octavia pasaba por ahí pretendiendo que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño cuando la realidad era que verificaba como sus dos amigas estaban perfectamente acompañadas mientras ella había corrido a su hombre minutos atrás.  
“Perdona, ¿cuál es la habitación de Raven?”  
“Espero que no te hayas tomado en serio sus insinuaciones, tenemos una política muy firme sobre las parejas de nuestras amigas desde lo de Finn” comentó Octavia.  
“Mi hermana está con ella,” aclaró Lexa confundida. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero por ahora no le importaba.  
“Oh, en ese caso… es esta puerta de aquí,” y como si fuera cosa de rutina sólo la abrió sin previo aviso. Lexa apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos y voltearse un poco cuando vio dos siluetas sobre la cama. “Espero estén decentes” dijo Octavia adentrándose como si nada.  
“Hey, quiero presentarte a Anya,” escuchó la voz de Raven.   
“Un placer,” ahora era la voz de su propia hermana la que llegaba a sus oídos, “Anya Woods”  
“Octavia Blake”  
Lexa se sorprendió de la naturalidad de la charla, tanto no fue incapaz de girarse. Estaba esperando muchos escenarios, pero encontrarse a las tres mujeres completamente vestidas con un recipiente lleno de palomitas sentadas en la cama no era una de ellas.  
“Oh, no” susurró Anya.  
“Octavia, ¿las dejaste pasar?” se quejó Raven, “ahora por tu culpa Clarke no aprenderá su lección”  
“Dejarlas en el pasillo no es didáctico Rae,” se defendió Octavia, “Es infantil”  
“Sólo queríamos proveerles de más tiempo a solas,” respondió Anya a la pregunta que se asomaba en la feroz mirada de su hermana.  
“Yo quería que Clarke tuviera una noche apasionada en un sitio que no fuera su triste habitación, además, olvidó sus llaves. Cumplía dos objetivos en uno” agregó Raven. “¿Qué? Juro que sólo pensaba en su felicidad” se justificó ante la mirada de todas.  
Anya supo que era momento de irse cuando Raven se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras y su hermana menor perdió un poco de color.   
“Fue una noche estupenda Raverly” se despidió la joven.  
“Raven,” la corrigió Octavia automáticamente.  
“Calla Blake, ella puede llamarme como desee” le reclamó Raven.  
Anya se apresuró a unirse a su hermana menor antes de que la latina se atreviera a pronunciar alguna otra cosa que hiciera peligrar su relación fraternal con Lexa. “Hasta pronto chicas” se despidió, “un placer haberles conocido”  
“Hasta pronto futura señora Reyes,” dijo Raven sin especificar entre las dos Woods.  
“Deja de hacer eso” la reprendió Octavia mientras cumplía su parte como anfitriona y las acompañaba hasta la entrada. Anya agradeció de nuevo la excelente velada y Lexa hizo lo propio, pero respecto a haberle permitido llevar a Clarke hasta su cama. “Esa chica se sacó la lotería contigo” no pudo evitar decir.  
“Al contrario, creo que he sido yo quien ha tenido mayor suerte” respondió Lexa.  
“Estamos todas conscientes de la fortuna de ambas, debemos irnos ya Alexandra” le apresuró Anya mirando la hora, “A Titus no le gustará esto”  
“A Titus le disgusta incluso que amanezca” manifestó Lexa, “Además, fuiste tú quien decidió dejarme fuera del apartamento por cinco horas”  
“En su momento me pareció romántico,” dijo Anya alzando los hombros.  
“Incluso a mí me pareció romántico” se expresó el vecino del apartamento de enfrente.  
“Vete a dormir Monty,” le ordenó Octavia y el chico obedeció porque volvió a guardar silencio.   
Las hermanas Woods volvieron a despedirse e hicieron su camino hacia el ascensor mientras seguían discutiendo sobre el hombre de nombre extraño.   
Octavia se preguntaba internamente el por qué Raven y Clarke gozaban de esa clase de suerte que supera las probabilidades, y estaba por llegar a una conclusión factible cuando escuchó tres discretos golpes en la superficie de la puerta.  
Sólo había una persona que podría haber vuelto tan sólo cinco minutos tras haberse marchado. Su sospecha fue cierta cuando lo primero que vio fue ese perfecto cabello castaño asomarse en el marco.  
“Tú no tienes suficiente de Clarke, ¿verdad?”  
Las mejillas de Lexa se colorearon de un bonito color carmín antes de dar respuesta a su comentario. “En realidad quería pedirte un favor” se animó a decir, “¿Podrías hacerme llegar una copia de la fotografía que tomó Lincoln?”  
“Claro,” accedió Octavia obteniendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Lexa. Por supuesto que no se la daría en ese instante, se la haría llegar en el momento y lugar apropiados, cuando la suerte y el destino las dejaran seguir solas.Jdhdh


	5. Tú literalmente me haces ver estrellas.

“Buenos días dormilona,” fue el saludo de su hermana en cuanto Lexa entró en la cocina en pijama mientras que Anya ya estaba vestida para irse a su oficina, nada en ella decía que sólo hubiera dormido un par de horas debido a su muy mala idea de querer hacerla rendir ante el romance en un pasillo, “Te he hecho el desayuno,” dijo señalando una taza de café humeante y un par de rebanadas de pan tostado.

“Gracias,” fue la breve respuesta de Lexa quien aún sufría deseos de volver a su cama.

“Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor,” observó Anya. Desde que habían vuelto a casa, Lexa no le había dirigido la palabra y no parecía que un café fuese a cambiar eso, “¿Sabes? Ya no me contaste como te fue después de que Raverly y yo nos fuimos” pudo saborear su victoria en cuanto Lexa elevó minúsculamente la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

“Raven,” la corrigió soplando al café en su taza.

“Que me corrijas cada vez, hará que lo recuerde menos” objetó Anya a **ú** n esperando el motivo por el que el amago de sonrisa aún se conservaba en los labios de su hermana.

“Deberías contarme tú qué tanto hiciste con ella cuando desaparecieron,” propuso Lexa.

“Oh, nada importante. Me mostró su lista de películas en Netflix y hablamos un poco sobre ustedes… Si te portas bien, quizá te cuente dos o tres cosas sobre Clarke que te pueden resultar encantadoras” decidió tentarla.

“Prefiero descubrirlas por mi propia cuenta,” refunfuñ **ó** Lexa bebiendo por fin el primer trago de su café.

“Sabía que dirías eso,” comentó Anya. “No has cambiado mucho en ese aspecto” suspiró.

Lexa se sentó en la barra para el desayuno ensimismada en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Había cierta magia en cada uno de ellos, así como ilusiones que no paraban de alimentar su sonrisa, cosa que Anya no pudo dejar pasar porque prácticamente había olvidado lo que era ver a su hermana menor soñar.

“No sé qué esté pasando en tu pequeña mente homosexual, pero verte así es una de mis cosas favoritas” expresó Anya deteniéndose justo enfrente de Lexa para inspeccionarla a detalle, prácticamente tocando su nariz sin que la joven perdiera su concentración, “Sigue así, pequeña” dijo nostálgicamente mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello con cariño.

“Hacía tiempo que no me decías así”

“Hacía tiempo que no eras tú” explicó Anya tocando la punta de su nariz, “¿Vas a contarme o tendré que irme a la oficina sin un motivo mayor de alegría que burlarme de la calva de Titus?”

Lexa volvió a sonreír sin prestarle atención.

“Supongo que eso es un no,” resopló Anya, “¿qué harás hoy? Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a comer a…” Justo en ese momento el siempre silencioso teléfono de Lexa comenzó a sonar con una de esas melodías melancólicas que le gustaban tanto a su hermana. No fue difícil averiguar de quien se trataba cuando su rostro se ilumino como si hubiesen puesto el sol bajo sus mejillas. “Supongo que eso es otro _no,_ ” se contestó a si misma Anya cuando Lexa saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación, “¡Hey! No te dediqu **é** mis mejores años para que me dejes hablando sola” la reprendió.

“Te lo recompensaré,” volvió a prometer Lexa en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia su recámara con prisa.

“No lo harás,” gruñó.

Anya no la perdió de vista hasta que desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Sabía que no le recompensaría jamás el tiempo que le estaba negando, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, podía sacrificar cada hora que pudiera pasar con ella si significaba que estaba siendo feliz en otro sitio. 

Además, mientras Lexa y Clarke estuvieran en su luna de miel, ella y Raven tendrían tardes de diversión aseguradas. O eso pensaba hasta que su teléfono también sonó y no era precisamente su recientemente adquirida cómplice.

“Voy en camino, Titus” suspiró apenas contestó la llamada. Bebió el último trago de su café con prisa y dio una mordida a una de las rebanadas que Lexa había ignorado antes de salir de casa consciente de que el amargado empleado no la dejaría en paz durante toda la mañana.

//

“Empezaba a preguntarme si estabas en alguna clase de coma,” bromeó Lexa como saludo.

“ _Octavia no lo permitiría,”_ contestó Clarke con seriedad. “ _¿Qué harás hoy?_ ”

“Sólo tengo una cosa en mi agenda…” declaró Lexa. Su voz sonaba muy segura por teléfono, pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué posición adoptar, apenas tocó su cama cuando sintió que no era apropiado por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, pero tampoco le convenció, así que estaba de pie intentando pretender calma, “¿Qué harás tú?”

“ _Fingir que trabajo,_ ” rió Clarke, Lexa pudo sentir la curiosidad en su tono, pero no el valor para preguntarle.

“¿Te gustaría saber que tengo anotado en mi agenda, _Clarke_?” se aventuró Lexa, aquel movimiento le había dejado sin aire por un momento. “A ti,” dijo mucho antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar.

No era difícil imaginarse la sonrisa de Clarke aun incluso escuchando el agitado silencio del otro lado de la línea. No le importaba lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente, sólo le importaba saber si su corazón latía sin control alguno como lo hacía el suyo.

“¿Clarke?”

“ _¿Cómo lo haces?_ ” fue la pregunta de la chica, “ _¿Cómo puedes decir siempre las palabras correctas?_ ”

Ahora fue Lexa quien contuvo su emoción con un grato silencio.

“ _Octavia me habló sobre tu galantería,_ ” continuó Clarke, “ _Espero que mi yo inconsciente no avergonzara demasiado frente a ti_ ”

“Al contrario _Clarke,_ nunca he sido espectadora de tanta ternura ni he gozado más observando a alguien dormir” confesó Lexa, “Además, tampoco puedo decir que actué con inocencia”

“ _Admiro tu sinceridad_ , _de haber estado yo en tu lugar habría profanado tu cuerpo y ni siquiera te hubiera pedido una disculpa después_ ” admitió Clarke con picardía.

“Siempre hay otras oportunidades,” respondió Lexa dejando a Clarke sin armas ante tal proposición, “pero tú tienes que trabajar y yo tengo agenda llena” se lamentó falsamente.

_“¿Te gustaría tener una tercera cita conmigo Alexandra Woods?_ ” exclamó sin rodeos Clarke.

“Pensé que nunca lo pedirías,” confesó Lexa.

“ _¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una imperativa necesidad de verte_ ” manifestó la rubia.

“Supongo que puedo adelantar mis compromisos un par de horas,” accedió Lexa.

“ _Si te gusta ser puntual, puedes llegar incluso tres horas antes_ ” añadió Clarke.

Hubo pequeño silencio de aceptación, no lo sabían, pero ambas estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta- _¿Qué ha hecho ella conmigo? –_ mientras eran conscientes que 72 horas atrás eran personas completamente diferentes.

“ _Clarke,_ ¿sigues ahí?”

“ _Si,_ ”

“¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora de no haber perdido tu vuelo?” se animó a preguntar Lexa.

“ _Seguramente fingiría que estoy trabajando,_ ” contestó sin mayor consideración la artista, “¿ _Y tú?_ ”

“Aun intentaría demostrar que la vida es algo más que sólo sobrevivir,” dijo sinceramente Lexa, “Me alegra no tener que averiguarlo”

//

Clarke salió de su habitación con la sonrisa prácticamente esculpida en sus labios, como no si llevaba dos días ahí sin alterarse demasiado. Si Raven y Octavia no la conocieran tanto como lo hacían hubieran jurado que estaba a punto de brincar o bailar en medio de su pequeño recibidor.

“Buenos días chicas,” las saludó animadamente.

Raven alzó una ceja sorprendida pero no dijo nada, Octavia ya le había dado un buen sermón en el trascurso de la noche como para ganarse otro apenas unas horas después. Aunque Clarke no se lo ponía sencillo con su actitud.

“Diablos Griffin,” gruñó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la sala, “Al menos pretende menos alegría”

“¿A dónde crees que vas Rae? No preparé toda esta comida para que nadie la tocara ayer” se quejó Octavia acercando tres platos al comedor. Las tres chicas se sentaron sin decir nada, más que nada por temor a la ira de la más pequeña.

“¿Qué harás hoy con mi futura esposa Clarke?” inquirió Raven recuperándose del regaño de O.

“¡Rae!”

“¿Qué? Lexa debería tener sus opciones abiertas,” argumentó Raven.

“Pensé que Anya se había convertido en la futura señora Reyes,” comentó Clarke.

“No me negaría si me lo pidiera,” le guiñó el ojo su amiga.

“Aquí nadie se va a casar con nadie, al menos no por ahora,” exclamó Octavia, “Rae, tu _crush_ no te hace caso y, tú” señaló a Clarke, “tú apenas conoces a Lexa desde hace dos días, ¿qué sabes de ella?”

“Averigü **é** que su tipo de sangre es muy extraño,” dijo la rubia ignorando la seriedad de Octavia.

“¿Qué necesidad tienes de ser tan cruel, O?” masculló Raven, le habían dado en su punto débil con aquella afirmación. “Además, Clarke apenas va por la cita definitiva… aunque ya tenga el nombre de sus hijos y hasta del gato, primero debe pasar esta prueba” sonrió maliciosamente Raven.

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Es tu tercera cita Clarkie, no hay que ser un genio para saber que esperar,” volvió a guiñarle descaradamente el ojo.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco incapaz de razonar con una muy avivada Raven y una no tan sorprendida Clarke.

“Supongo que es buena idea decirles que Lexa vendrá en un par de horas,” sonrió **,** dándoles a entender que necesitaba el apartamento de nuevo.

“Conoces las reglas, Clarke” alegó Octavia.

“Oh, vamos. Tú tienes planes con Lincoln y Raven puede irse a jugar videojuegos con Jasper y Monty. No les pido nada imposible” respondió Clarke.

“Hace tiempo que no les pateo el trasero a los chicos,” accedió Raven. “Pero quiero detalles, entre más estés dispuesta a compartir…”

“¡Raven!” volvió a reprenderla Octavia. “¿No crees que vas un poco rápido Clarke?” le cuestionó la chica.

“Tú te acostaste con Lincoln en aquel campamento apenas unas horas después de haberlo conocido,” objetó Clarke, “Y Raven usualmente no vuelve a dormir por lo menos tres veces a la semana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si _Lexa y yo_ …?” era la primera vez que utilizaba esa combinación de palabras, pero su efecto al escuchar su propia voz uniéndolas en cierto contexto la hizo sonrojarse.

“Precisamente por eso, Clarke. Te estás implicando demasiado rápido en algo que no sabes cuánto durará” defendió Octavia. “¿Qué sabes de ella?” insistió.

“Supongo que lo necesario como para saber que no es suficiente,” respondió Clarke encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Y eso te basta?”

“Creo que Clarkie tiene edad suficiente para aprender de sus errores,” interrumpió Raven. “Además, si ese error lleva por apellido Woods. Créeme, no será tiempo perdido sea cual sea el desenlace”

“Pero…”

“¿Podrías sólo alegrarte por mí, O? Para madres controladoras ya tengo suficiente con Abby” le pidió Clarke en un intento de hacer las paces en una disputa que no tenía sentido.

“Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Ya le llamaste?” Ahí estaba la pequeña y muy bien planeada venganza de Octavia. Clarke había prometido llamarle en cuanto aterrizara el vuelo hacia días, pero por evidentes circunstancias lo había postergado hasta el punto mismo en que lo olvidó y su madre era la típica persona que esperaría hasta que su hija tuviera la decencia de contactar con ella, pero el precio de esa espera sería alto.

“Diablos O, no hay necesidad de ser tan mala,” esta vez fue Raven quien riñó a Octavia.

Clarke se miraba un poco preocupada pero no era la primera ni la peor ofensa que pudiera hacerle a su madre, seguro entendería si le explicaba las cosas con calma cuando la viera, quizá no estaba de acuerdo con su profesión, pero no creía que su descontento se extendiera hasta lo que pudiera estar haciéndole tan feliz.

“Le llamaré más tarde y le invitaré a comer,” anunció Clarke, “Hoy ya tengo planes”

Como si nada hubiera pasado, terminó la comida en su plato y se refugió en su habitación con el ánimo intacto.

“¿Qué diablos le ha hecho?” se preguntó Octavia.

“No lo sé, pero quiero un poco” dijo Raven.

//

Quizá no había sido su mejor idea comprar algo tan grande como eso, incluso creía que era un poco anticuado llevar flores a una cita, tal vez esa clase de cortejo estaba infravalorada ahora, pero en su momento le pareció que el detalle bastaría para robarle al menos una sonrisa a la artista.

Y ese era su único deseo por ahora, ser origen del mínimo atisbo de alegría en la joven.

Aun así, llevaba cinco minutos decidiendo si la sorpresa sería suficiente. Pudo haber escogido algo más práctico. No lo pensó bien, eso era definitivo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e ir a buscar mejores ideas cuando una voz la llamó por la espalda.

“¿Señorita Woods?” Lexa viró un poco el rostro y aunque la voz le parecía familiar, el rostro no lo era. “Monty, soy vecino de las Clarke”

“Dime Lexa,” le pidió la joven al recordar de quien se trataba. “Siento el espectáculo de ayer”

“¡Que va! Me pareció adorable,” exclamó Monty.

“A propósito, tu recomendación me fue muy útil. Gracias”

“Mi placer,” hizo una pequeña reverencia que le hizo gracia a Lexa. “¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“No precisamente, estaba a punto de ir a cambiar…”

“Tonterías, esto es un clásico. A Clarke le van a encantar,” afirmó él tomando gentilmente el ramo de flores de las manos de Lexa para apreciarlo mejor. “Aunque tras observarlas ayer, no creo que sea necesario que te esfuerces tanto” le sonrió con cierta complicidad.

Lexa bajó la mirada, discretamente avergonzada. Pero eso no desanimó al amable vecino de las chicas.

“Vamos, te ayudaré a entregarlas” se ofreció de nuevo y la castaña únicamente hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de seguirlo.

.

El timbre sonó cuatro veces. Para Octavia era algo molesto, pero para Raven era la clave de que un nerd se aproximaba a su territorio y para Clarke era la señal de que la persona a la que tanto esperaba al fin había llegado. No fue extraño cuando la latina y la rubia se aproximaron a la puerta con cierta expectación.

“Es uno de mis nerds,” le informó a Clarke.

“Puede ser Lexa,” discutió ésta a su vez.

“Si fuera ella, habría tocado con delicadeza,” dijo Raven.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta de la misma forma, pero las chicas no dejaban de argumentar para ver quien ganaba el absurdo privilegio de abrirla.

“O puede ser un simple repartidor,” espetó Octavia quien había aprovechado la distracción de sus dos compañeras para deshacerse de la molestia.

“Traigo una entrega especial,” expresó Monty cubriendo su rostro con las flores.

“Este no fue mi pedido Green,” refunfuñó Raven tan pronto lo reconoció.

“…para Clarke,” agregó él. Raven puso los ojos en blanco mientras le cedía el paso a su amiga quien ya estaba al borde de su petulante alegría. “No tienen tarjeta, pero venían acompañadas por esta hermosa joven” Lexa salió de la nada sonriéndole tímidamente a Clarke mientras Monty le pasaba las flores, habiendo cumplido su misión con más éxito del que esperaba.

“Dame acá, las pondré en agua,” dijo Raven de mala gana mientras las chicas no paraban de sonreírse tontamente en la puerta.

“¡No! Son mías,” rugió Clarke apoderándose de las flores. “Gracias Lexa,” el cambio de tono e incluso de su expresión fue tan abrupto no hubo quien no se sorprendiera. Y antes de desaparecer le brindo otra cálida sonrisa para poner su regalo en un recipiente adecuado.

“Por mucho que lo intento, es difícil encontrarte algún defecto,” aseveró Octavia viendo a Lexa con recelo. Pero Lexa no le hizo caso, su atención se encontraba buscando un florero en algún sitio de la cocina.

“Dios, son la una para la otra,” se quejó Raven al ver como se abstraían únicamente en la presencia de la otra.

“No hay pruebas de lo contrario,” expresó Octavia dejando por el momento la búsqueda de imperfecciones en Alexandra Woods.

Clarke volvió al pequeño recibidor únicamente para tomar por la mano a Lexa y dirigirla a su habitación, no cruzó palabras o gesto alguno con sus amigas. Se suponía que todo había quedado pactado horas atrás.

 “No digas nada,” le ordenó Clarke a Lexa una vez que estuvieron en su rec **á** mara. Aquel sitio era un pequeño caos bajo la luz del día, pero a Lexa no dejo de parecerle encantador ver bocetos en cada pared, algunos bastidores posicionados aleatoriamente por el piso e incluso como había sido utilizado como lienzo parte de la estructura, pudo apreciar el obstáculo que casi le cuesta una ida al hospital bajo la cama de la rubia: Un caballete de madera que sobresalía peligrosamente.

“ _Clarke._ ”

La chica cerró la puerta. Había algo en sus ojos que no era precisamente calma y lo descubrió cuando la artista la recargó contra la pared con mayor intensidad de la necesaria. Algo que no imaginó mientras se dirigía a concretar su encuentro era precisamente quedar a merced de las expectativas de la rubia, pero siendo sincera tampoco era que le molestara demasiado.

Clarke la mantuvo atrapada entre su cuerpo y la fría superficie, pero no hizo ningún movimiento después de eso. Se limitó a admirar las facciones de Lexa con una apasionada parsimonia que se le antojaban como una tortura a la chica de los ojos verdes.

“¿Piensas continuar o…?” le preguntó Lexa con tono sereno mientras observaba los labios entreabiertos de Clarke.

“Shh…”

“Quizá deberíamos tomarlo con calma,” sugirió Lexa sin retirar su mirada, “o quizá debería _tomar la oportunidad_ que has puesto en mis manos” y dicho esto **,** concretó el deseo de sus labios al apoderarse de los de Clarke. En un ágil, pero confuso movimiento se hizo del control que la rubia había gozado hasta ahora tomándola grácilmente por la cadera y haciéndola girarse para que fuera su espalda la que quedara contra la pared. A pesar del ímpetu de su ataque, sus besos no dejaron de ser sutiles.

Sintió como los labios de Clarke se alzaban en una coqueta sonrisa bajo la suave caricia de los suyos. Esto no estaba planeado, pero nada desde que se encontraron lo había estado así que tal vez valía la pena dejarse llevar un poco más y explotar los efectos que esto trajera consigo.

La volvió a tomar por la cintura con cuidado de dirigirla en la dirección correcta sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos en ningún momento, pero tuvo la misma mala suerte que en la noche anterior siendo víctima nuevamente del desastre que Clarke tenía tirado en el suelo de su habitación.

“Veo que no pierdes el tiempo,” comentó Clarke al darse cuenta de la precisa ubicación de la mano de Lexa, quien sufrió de un repentino rubor, “Hey, no es queja” le dijo coquetamente Clarke.

Lexa rió ante la actitud de Clarke. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa genuinamente avergonzada, y le fascinaba ser objeto de su júbilo, tanto que tuvo que suprimirla robándole directamente desde la fuente porque si continuaban así, sería prácticamente imposible que terminaran lo que habían empezado…

La mano de Lexa no había tomado otro rumbo hasta ahora, inmóvil sobre su punto de encuentro con la piel de Clarke. Podría haber creído lo contrario pero la joven sabía lo que hacía, la corriente de su simple contacto, aun sobre la ropa, hacia estremecer a la artista bajo el hechizo de la futura abogada.

Lexa empezó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz con una lentitud casi dolorosa el ángulo de la mandíbula de Clarke, bajando por su cuello hasta tomar camino por la sensible piel sobre su clavícula. La respiración de Clarke se vio interrumpida cuando la mano de Lexa decidió que era momento de participar en el juego trazando florituras sobre su abdomen, dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

“Al carajo con esto,” exclamó Clarke harta de tener el rol pasivo en la escena. Tomó la blusa de Lexa y tiró de ella, sacándola por su cabeza en un movimiento que le sorprendió incluso a ella, no sabía cuan ágil podía ponerse cuando lo necesitaba, pero le fue grato averiguarlo cuando su prenda superior también terminó en el piso. No conforme con ello, recuperó en un instante el adictivo sabor de Lexa, incapaz de mantenerse alejada de ella ahora pero tampoco pudiendo evitar detenerse para admirar la perfecta figura que escondía tras su ropa.

“No intentes poner palabras en esto,” le pidió Lexa tomando su cara con ambas manos, sometiéndola a pequeñas dosis de sus besos, su respiración era tan errática como la de Clarke, la ansiedad por continuar era tanta que no supo el origen de ese auto control tan sólo para articular esa frase “sólo… sólo vívelo conmigo” si hubo una respuesta, fue atrapada en un beso aún más apasionado que los anteriores.

Clarke se permitió disfrutar del compás que Lexa estaba marcando, sentía como su cuerpo desprendía calor sobre su piel desnuda y como jugaba con sus sentidos rozando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie de su abdomen haciendo que pequeños espasmos de placer empezaran a despertar a su sistema nervioso. Los labios de Lexa estaban atrapados alrededor de su cuello y su mano estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su meta.

Estando ahí, bajo su control, Clarke olvidó por completo como respirar cuando el borde de su pantalón fue alcanzado por fin, pudo saborear el placer que se aproximaba mientras los estéticos dedos de la castaña peleaban por sobrepasar esa primera barrera cuando pasó lo que nunca debería pasar en situaciones como esa…

“¡Clarke!” grito Raven, “Sólo quería avisarte que no le pusiste cerrojo a tu puerta” aviso demostrando su punto.

Instintivamente Clarke aventó a Lexa hacia un lado dominada por la adrenalina de sentirse atrapada, lo hizo con tan poco cuidado y tanta fuerza que no pensó en ningún momento que la joven no tendría forma de prever que terminaría lejos de la cama, con la muy mala suerte de caer sobre el desastre que la artista tenía en el suelo. La posición en la que había estado segundos antes del imprevisto ataque defensivo tampoco había ayudado a evitar la conmoción.

“¡Diablos Raven!” exclamó Clarke saltando de la cama para ver si Lexa se encontraba bien.

“Lo siento, no pensé que fueran _directo al asunto_ tras pasar el umbral de tu habitación,” se justificó Raven. “Pero, madre mía, no te culpo” dijo al ver el torso semidesnudo de Lexa.

“Ahora no,” exigió Clarke examinando a Lexa preocupada.

“Estoy bien,” manifestó Lexa reincorporándose entre los bastidores rotos, pero tan pronto estuvo de pie, su cuerpo la traicionó, “O quizá no,” murmuró aceptando la ayuda de Clarke para sentarse en la primera superficie a su alcance.

 “¡Estás sangrando!” indicó Raven, viendo el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba por la herida en la frente de la joven.

“Deja de resaltar lo obvio y alcánzame algo para detener la hemorragia,” le pidió la rubia y, acto seguido, Raven se despojó de su propia playera y se la dio a Clarke para ese propósito.

“¿Qué? Intento ser solidaria,” dijo Raven ante la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga, señalando que todas estaban mostrando más piel de la que la situación ameritaba.

“He escuchado un golpe…” Octavia se unió, pero tan pronto piso el cuarto de Clarke se dio media vuelta al notar que todas estaban semidesnudas de la cintura para arriba, “Ni siquiera voy a preguntar…”

“Clarke es más ruda de lo que pensaba _,_ ” bromeó Raven. “Seguro no lo esperabas,” se dirigió a Lexa, pero la chica seguía recuperándose aun de la confusión creada por el golpe.

“¿Podrían irse de aquí?” les pidió con falsa amabilidad Clarke a sus compañeras de departamento.

A pesar de la renuencia de Raven, Octavia fue lo suficientemente prudente como para obligarla a salir de ahí con una de sus famosas miradas severas que sólo lograban intimidar a la latina.

Una vez solas Clarke logró explorar a con detenimiento la herida, no era tan profunda, pero era obvio que necesitaría ser suturada y el golpe no había sido leve tampoco, “Lo siento mucho, debí ser más cuidadosa” dijo completamente apenada.

“No puedo decir que Raven no tenga razón, eres un poco agresiva para mi gusto,” comentó Lexa en un inocente intento de hacer que Clarke dejara de preocuparse. “Estaré bien, sólo ha sido un golpe”

“Creo que debería llevarte al hospital, vas a requerir algunos puntos,” la informó Clarke frunciendo los labios, “y la sangre no se detiene” notó levantando la blusa de Raven.

“Sería buena idea no llegar a urgencias sin la mitad de nuestra ropa,” señalo Lexa. “Ningún médico me haría caso si te ve así” era otro intento de broma que logró robarle una pequeña sonrisa torpe a Clarke.

“Cuando me levante esta mañana nunca creí que nuestra tercera cita tendría que ser en una sala de urgencias,” declaró Clarke dejando por un momento la prenda al cuidado de Lexa para poder alcanzarle su ropa.

“Para ser justas, tampoco desperté pensando que estar contigo era una práctica de riesgo o peor, que terminarías por ayudarme a vestir tras desnudarme tres minutos antes. Supongo que tendremos que vivir con la decepción” suspiró Lexa con falsa decepción.

“No puedes decir que no mantengo las cosas interesantes,” comentó Clarke robándole un pequeño beso mientras le ayudaba a pasar la blusa con cuidado por su cabeza.

“Me gusta experimentar esta clase de eventos inesperados contigo,” expus **o** Lexa perdida en la intensidad del azul de las pupilas de Clarke mientras la mantenía con los brazos estirados esperando algún otro agravio contra sus emociones como lo había sido ese beso o cualquiera de los anteriores. “Y ya puedo decir que literalmente me has hecho ver las estrellas”

“¿Algún día dirás algo incorrecto?” le preguntó Clarke.

“Quizá con suficientes golpes…” respondió recibiendo un pequeño empujón en el hombro como respuesta.

La pasión con la que habían empezado aquel encuentro probablemente se había esfumado de momento, pero había sido reemplazado por algo más etéreo. Algo que les robaba el aire de la misma forma que obligaba a su corazón a no dejar de gritar algo que ambas empezaban a entender conforme se perdían en su cercanía.

“Deberíamos… necesitas ir al hospital,” dijo Clarke con la boca seca percibiendo la cercanía entre sus rostros, aun cuando Lexa estaba sentada sobre la cama y ella de pie, la posición era perfecta para volver a prenderse de sus labios. Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que casi la hacía suya y aun así, su cuerpo aun respondía con timidez cuando la tenía tan cerca.

.

“¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?” la voz la alerto e hizo salir de su ensoñación. Fue muy tarde cuando intento si quiera fingir que no estaba a punto de, bueno, de continuar lo que ya habían interrumpido antes. “¿Clarke?”

Y ahí estaba, en el umbral de su puerta, observando incrédula la implícita declaración entre las dos chicas. Clarke estaba segura de que no le sorprendería verla con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero si lo haría observarla sobre una chica claramente herida y semidesnuda.

“Esto es todo lo que parece,” comentó Raven para romper la tensión.

Abby Griffin miró con severidad a su hija, haciéndola retroceder mientras buscaba con pánico la blusa que había arrojado en algún sitio, pero terminó por cruzar sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

“Escatima los detalles Raven, por favor” solicitó con tono profesional la mujer.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le cuestionó Clarke a su madre mientras se interponía entre ella y Lexa. La segunda se había puesto de pie rápidamente para poder presentarse con propiedad ante la que parecía ser la madre de Clarke, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio. “¿Llamaron a mi madre?” esta vez la pregunta fue contra sus amigas.

“Y a Anya también,” le aviso Raven sonriente mientras Octavia sólo se encogía de hombros.

“Veo que has detenido la hemorragia,” interrumpió Abby acercándose a Lexa con profesionalismo. “Soy la doctora Griffin, la mamá de Clarke,” se presentó oficialmente.

“Alexandra Woods,” intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, pero la doctora se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre su hombro, “es un placer”

“Eso lo veremos después de que revise esto, ¿te parece?” parecía que la molestia de Abby se quedaba únicamente en las omisiones de su hija. “Eso es todo chicas, puedo proceder sola desde aquí” le indico a todas las presentes, “eso te incluye a ti Clarke”

“Pero…”

“Salvo que te quieras quedar para disculparte explícitamente frente a tu invitada, te recomiendo que me dejes hacer mi trabajo,” expreso Abby con firmeza.

“Es un trato justo,” accedió Clarke cogiendo la mano de Lexa apretándola para demostrarle su apoyo. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que veía una situación incómoda aproximarse.

“¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? Creo que me ha quedado _muy_ claro el mecanismo de la lesión” comentó Abby examinando la herida como si estuviera hablando casualmente con ellas, “Debo asumir que la señorita Woods es el motivo por el que no me has llamado”

Lexa se sonrojó tanto que incluso unas gotas de sangre se fugaron de la lesión. En su breve relación, nunca había sentido curiosidad por cómo era la progenitora de la artista y lo vio como un gran error ahora que estaba preparando el material para suturar su rostro.

“¿O debería empezar por preguntar si ella fue la chica que te hizo perder el vuelo?” continuo Abby.

“Creo que debería esperar afuera,” dijo Clarke apenada. Si hablaría de eso con su madre, seguro no lo haría frente a Lexa. “Lo siento,” le susurró mientras salía de la habitación.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada de pánico, pero sólo obtuvo otra disculpa por parte de la rubia.

“No te preocupes,” le dijo a Abby con tono tranquilo, incluso con un toque de dulzura. “Sólo quería molestarla un poco,” confesó, “y es una víctima muy fácil”

“Nada de esto fue intencional,” señaló Lexa ante la situación en general, “pero si mi presencia en la vida de su hija, de alguna manera podría haber afectado su relación, no es algo pretendido por mi parte y debería disculparme”

“Conozco a mi hija, si algo de esto fue intencional, seguro no fue por su parte,” dijo Abby. “Esto molestará un poco” le previno antes de inyectarle alguna especie de anestésico en el área y empezar a suturarle con destreza. “Clarke es la clase de chica que suele planearlo todo, salvo los imprevistos de sus planes y es cuando eso pasa que recuerda vivir un poco su vida” continúo hablando mientras Lexa veía sus manos ir y venir con el hilo por su rostro.

“Al menos puedo asegurar que no fui la causante de que perdiera su vuelo,” afirmó Lexa.

“Culparé al destino entonces,” le sonrió Abby al tiempo que colocaba un pequeño parche en la impecable línea que la mujer había dejado.

“¿Usted cree en eso?”

“Algo tan inesperado que hace feliz a mi hija, de lo que tú no quieres tomar el crédito… Si, diría que sí. Pero no se lo digas a Clarke” le pidió “y por favor, tómenlo con calma. No quiero atender otra urgencia como esta” bromeo.

“¿Cómo lo sabe… cómo sabe que es feliz?” preguntó de nuevo Lexa.

“Ya lo dije, conozco a mi hija,” le guiñó el ojo. “Tendrás que tomar esto por algunos días” le dijo extendiendo un frasco lleno de cápsulas “Y nada de _esfuerzos físicos_ ” repitió.

Bien, de todo lo que no esperaba Lexa ese día, conocer a la mamá de Clarke y que **é** sta fuera tan comprensiva encabezaba la lista.

//

“Señora Griffin,” dijo solemnemente Raven al pasar a su lado dirigiéndose a la habitación de Clarke para ver cómo estaba Lexa para actualizar a Anya. La latina seguía con el torso descubierto sin pena, pero no fue algo a lo que Abby respondiera con sorpresa.

“Raven,” le sonrió pasando a su lado, dejando en las nubes a Rae.

Abby se encontró con Clarke y Octavia en la pequeña cocina, parecía que la primera estaba riñendo a su amiga por tener tan poca consideración en cuanto a sus decisiones, estaba claro que nunca planeo que su madre fuera quien arreglara el problema que ella – o mejor dicho, Raven- había provocado.

“Les pedí que dejaran la casa para nosotras,” repitió Clarke molesta.

“¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Clarke?” se hizo notar Abby.

“Por favor, que sea toda la tarde,” Dijo Octavia saliendo de la cocina para dejarlas solas. Claramente molesta por la actitud infantil de la rubia.

“Juro que te iba a llamar,” por supuesto sería el primer diálogo de su hija, seguido por: “Siento mucho no haberlo hecho hasta ahora” Si, Abby se lo sabía de rutina.

“Debes asegurarte que tome una cápsula por la mañana y por la noche, sin falta Clarke,” le indicó Abby. “Sentirá dolor si no lo hace y, por favor, contrólate la próxima vez”

“¿No estás molesta?” inquirió Clarke.

“Tendrías que especificar exactamente cual situación podría molestarme más,” expuso Abby, “¿Qué no obtuvieras el trabajo o qué perdieras el vuelo? ¿Qué prometas llamarme y no lo hagas? ¿Qué te encuentre en una posición inapropiada o que haya tenido que suturar la consecuencia de tus acciones?”

“Debí quedarme callada,” masculló Clarke en voz baja.

“No, no estoy molesta” suspiró Abby. “Pero asegúrate de invitarme a cenar para conocerla en condiciones” le solicitó su madre.

Clarke le sonrió gratamente sorprendida.

“Y no lo arruines, es la primera vez que conozco un prospecto tuyo que le hubiera encantado a tu padre,” declaró Abby ganando un abrazo por su hija.

//

Raven entró en la habitación de Clarke con un pequeño vaso de agua para Lexa. Estaba tan abstraída contemplando su suerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que seguía mostrando más piel de la que debía cuando tomó la bebida.

“Siempre le he dicho a Clarke que usar su habitación como estudio podría tener consecuencias,” expresó Raven sentándose a su lado. “Anya viene en camino, creo que tenía que finalizar una reunión o algo así” le notificó, pero Lexa seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, “¿Qué te pareció mamá Griffin?”

“Ha sido muy amable,” respondió Lexa vagamente, “Y no debiste llamar a Anya a su trabajo,” replicó, pero no termino explicar el por qué.

“No podía dejarla fuera de esto,” reveló Raven, “será una buena anécdota para mi discurso en su boda, pero me falta un detalle muy importante” hizo una pequeña pausa para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. Lexa aprovecho para dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, “¿Acaso eres tú la _top_ aquí?” quedo muy claro que moría por preguntarlo.

Lexa casi se ahoga al escuchar esa pregunta.

“Lo supuse,” dijo Raven ayudando a la desafortunada castaña.

 


End file.
